


The Long Way Home

by Efflucinda



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Orm-centric
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: 奥姆被判处流放陆地，直到认识到自己的错误并改过自新才能返回亚特兰蒂斯，这是一条漫漫归家长路......





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 类型：兄弟亲情；Orm中心向
> 
> 分级：PG-13
> 
> 正剧向中篇，正文应该纯清水，慢热，主Comfort，小王子治愈向
> 
> 仅就电影海王后续剧情进行畅想，不涉及漫画剧情，不涉及正联相关（因为DC我看的漫画都是睡魔宇宙的....）
> 
> 剧情简介：奥姆被判处流放陆地，直到认识到自己的错误并改过自新才能返回亚特兰蒂斯，这是一条漫漫归家长路......

The Long Way Home – 01 Island  
奥姆一生从未踏足陆地，也不曾离开海洋，而现在他为陆地所困，被海洋驱逐，如困于缸中的鱼，不，还他的处境还不如在水草与人造珊瑚中游曳的观赏鱼，至少它们仍在水中，至少它们不知孤寂。

他还没有推开那扇掉漆的天蓝色木门就已经能听到酒吧老板的“天籁之音”，旧日的亚特兰蒂斯之王叹了口气，进门迎接他的就是吧台上酒吧老板母亲无奈的耸肩。

“Kissed of fire,burning,burning! I’m at the point of no returning!”黑发的歌手在狭小的舞台上纵情表演着，尽管他的歌声着实难以恭维一声悦耳。

“晚上好，年轻人。”威尔逊太太打招呼道，她年近六旬，系着一条向日葵印花的黄围裙，是一位富态的快活老夫人，她唯一的烦恼大概就是来自于儿子契而不舍制造的噪音。

年轻人在吧台前坐下，穿着宽松的棉麻衬衫，水洗蓝的牛仔裤，及肩的金发被屋外的海风拂乱，虽然才来这里不过两个月，他已经是这里的熟客。

这是一间老旧的小酒馆，墙上的蓝白涂料都已经开始斑驳，墙上装饰着木质弦乐器，奥姆并不知道它们的名称，也没兴趣知道，舞台上老板与他的乐队还在纵情狂欢。

“今天想来点什么？雪莉酒？朗姆酒？还是柠檬汁？”威尔逊夫人擦着本就一尘不染的玻璃杯，狭窄的吧台被她整理的井井有条，“或者海盐可可奶油卷？”

这才是他成为常客的原因，不因为它是这座小岛上唯一的酒馆，别无选择，而是因为威尔逊夫人杰出的烘培手法。即便人类科技落后、愚昧无知，但他们在食物上的创造力却不得不令他称赞。

松软的可可蛋糕包裹着浅棕色的奶油，海盐与可可粉完美融合，创造出新的奇迹，微咸苦涩的奶油触及舌尖，细腻的甘甜与之中和，可可蛋糕又压抑了奶油的油腻。这是一场舌尖上的舞蹈，两股截然不同的力量在海浪中纽结成漩涡，最终融为一体。

威尔逊太太满意地点头，她非常喜欢这个新来的年轻人，不仅因为奥姆是个俊朗小伙，还因为他吃甜点的场景实在太令人欣慰了，一瞬间睁大的眼睛，一口接一口不停，每一个肢体动作都表明着对她手艺的赞赏。

她依旧记得七周前奥姆第一次光临的场景，那天日朗云舒，她儿子一如既往地在店里制造噪音，外面遮阳伞下的圆桌坐满游客，年轻的姑娘比玫瑰花还要漂亮，带着来自异国的口音交谈。一个迷失的旅客推门而入，一个不快乐的年轻人，一个彷徨者，谨慎地探索新世界。

“Kiss of fire，sweet devotion，caught in a landslide of emotion. I’ve had my share of love affairs but they were nothing compared to this.”她的儿子开始跳起踢踏舞，这热情的表演显然有点吓到金发年轻人。

“我儿子，买下这间酒吧只因为没有别的地方会让他和他的乐队表演，最好别鼓掌，不然他能再激动地给你唱一下午，为了我的耳朵，你还是别鼓掌了。”她摇了摇头，双手在围裙上擦了下，“来点什么？啤酒还是果汁，太阳落山之前我们不卖烈性酒。”

那个年轻人犹豫了一下，试探地回答：“啤酒？”

“刚刚来岛上？”威尔逊太太从冰桶里抽出一支啤酒，拿抹布擦干净水珠递给年轻人，也只有刚来这座岛上度假的人才会穿着得如此正式，除了婚礼，这座岛上可没有人会穿着西装到处跑。

蓝天阳光大海小岛，就该配着宽松舒适的衬衫裤衩，小伙子们在海滩上赤裸着胸膛，小姑娘们的裙摆飘扬。

年轻人点头，他小抿了一口，皱了皱眉头。

“要不要尝尝这儿最棒的巧克力蛋糕？”她对自己的烘培技术从不自谦。

“Oh I am riding here than the sky and there is fire in every kiss.” 一曲终了，杰夫•威尔逊深情谢幕。

不过给予他回应的顾客可是寥寥无几，奥姆就是其中一个，他正在吃第二份奶油卷。他还记得自己第一次进入这家酒馆是因为什么，那时刚刚踏足陆地不久，在岛上徘徊，直到饥饿驱使他推门而入，毕竟遮阳伞下那些人类女性正在食用的点缀着白色膏状物体的黑圆柱看起来很诱人。

“晚上好啊老兄，我都快怀疑你是不是准备在这里定居了。”杰夫从舞台上跳下来，从吧台上拿了瓶啤酒，直接用牙咬开瓶盖，猛灌一口。

“它的确有令人驻足的魅力。”奥姆答复道，他已经适应了这里的生活，熟悉了如何与人类打交道，他必须要承认亚瑟为他找了个不错的驻足地。

爱琴海中的蓝白小岛，远离尘嚣，岛民热情淳朴，常有游客造访但不喧闹，他住在岛南面，一间面海的旅馆里，说是旅馆，但只有他一个旅客，老板与老板娘收了一年租金后直接将钥匙塞给他，夫妻二人出海旅行去了。

“的确是，所以什么在困扰你，我的朋友？”杰夫有着粗旷的外表，略显油腻的黑卷发代表他不羁的灵魂，络腮胡则象征他活跃的创造冲动。说句老实话，奥姆觉得杰夫和亚瑟外貌特征有重合的地方，这令亚特兰蒂斯人不得不怀疑这是否是陆上居民的潮流趋势。

“这个问题是不是有些早了？我还没有喝醉。”

“看，你已经掌握这座岛上的生活规则了，we drink than we talk！”杰夫拍拍奥姆的肩，“但我们还有一条更重要的原则，you think too much，you got unhappy.来吧，你已经当了两个月的听众，现在换我和我亲爱的妈妈来当你的听众了。”他向吧台里探身，从酒架上捞了一瓶拉姆斯递给奥姆，“现在你有酒了。”

在此之前没有人以这般的态度与奥姆交谈过，但这样的交流方式在这座岛上却稀松平常，他已经见过七八回了，第一次上岛的游客，日暮时分踏入酒馆，等明月当空的时候已经抱着酒瓶子和所有人倾诉他对那个姑娘的爱慕。

奥姆不知道自己为何做出这个决定，或许是温润的海风与闲散的海岛生活腐蚀了他的心神，他直接对着瓶口喝了一口，甘甜与凛冽交织，昔日海盗的佳酿流经一度海洋领主的胸腔。

“我曾经归属于成功者的一员，我继承了我父亲的公司，获得董事会的一致支持，直到我同母异父的哥哥出现。我的未婚妻，我们青梅竹马，为了帮他获得公司背叛了我；我的老师，于我亦师亦父，他也是我公司的管理高层，也背叛了我。我失去了公司，失去了家庭，失去了一切，一无所有，我甚至不知道有没有能回家的一天。”

他仍旧不明白为什么，为什么一瞬间他所有信任的人都背叛他。湄拉在从小一同长大的他与见过不过寥寥几面的亚瑟间毫不犹豫地选择了后者，而维拉，他吞咽下一大口酒液，他敬其为师长，视其为父亲般的存在，同样的两个孩子，同样两个由他教导的孩子，为什么一位老师会如此偏心，倘若他一直认同母亲的看法，又为何不在母亲后私下向他灌输“正确”的观念，为什么冷眼旁观漠视父亲将“错误”的想法传承给他？

“我知道他们要背叛我，已经背叛了我，但我没有阻止他们，一方面是我自大了，我承认这点，而另一方面，我还有一丝信念，我期望他们能够做出不一样的选择，我期望他们能够选择我，但事实证明我错了，然后我输掉了一切。”

他们以为他一无所知，以为那些小动作他没有注意到，他知道，从一开始就知道，很早之前他就知道维拉上岸去教导亚瑟，只是自始至终他都默不作声。但相较于维拉早有铺垫的偏心，湄拉的背叛才更令他无所适从，那是他的未婚妻，他们一同度过的童年抵不过“陌生人”的寥寥几面，举国面前，她狠狠地扇了他的脸——对决斗获胜的国王出手，与挑战王位的混血种叛逃。

“我很想知道为什么？为什么所有人都选择他，而不是我？我到底哪里不如他？”他将空的酒瓶拍在吧台上，将杰夫和威尔逊太太吓了一跳。奥姆只觉得一团火焰在他的胃中燃烧，他深呼一口气，想忍住眼中难以控制的情感，他不会落泪的，绝不，不会再这些陆地居民前落泪的。

他思念海洋，思念亚特兰蒂斯，思念绚烂的水母幽光，思念无处不在的水波。在那里，海水会带走泪水，他才有流泪的权利。

他听不清他们在说什么，从口袋里掏出钞票放在柜台上，跌跌撞撞地离开小酒馆，四处都有音乐，都有欢笑，不知又是什么门目的庆典，他迎着一队旅客擦肩而过，往无人的沙滩走去。月光洒落在海水上，不知是涟漪绞碎了月影，还是月影搅乱了涟漪，海浪拍击在沙滩上，留下转瞬即逝的白沫。

他蹬掉鞋子，踩在湿润的细沙上，海水覆没过他的足背，奥姆继续向海中行进，海风吹拂着他的头发与双肩，数月不曾修剪，他的金发已经长了许多。

他停下了，海水将将没过他的膝盖，打湿的牛仔裤包裹着他的小腿，他已无法前进。

他掬起一捧海水浇在脸上，闭上了眼睛。

被放逐的亚特兰蒂斯王子，在认清他的错误并真心悔过之前都无法踏足海洋，没有七海之主的许可，他永远无法踏足故里。


	2. 第一章·上

The Long Way Home-02 Prison

退位的国王被关押在水牢深处，这里靠近海床，被黑暗笼罩，像依附于珊瑚上的砗磲般躲藏在繁华城市之下，舷窗外只有腐败的磷光。这囚室狭小，奥姆不过挪动一下，便已触到了边缘，高大的体型在此种境况下成了累赘。

他浮在窗前，借着微弱光源，计算着不远处沉船遗骸上藤壶的数目，亚特兰蒂斯人不会宽恕，自然也不会给囚犯怎样优厚的待遇，原本他的四肢都被镣铐束缚在墙上，是亚特兰娜女王下令解开它们。

即便沦为阶下囚，依旧有三件事情令奥姆觉得欣慰，第一件是维科没有一次在他面前出现过，这很好，起码他无须再强打精神应对前臣子、心腹、导师站在道德制高点上故作公正的教导，他更倾向称之为奚落；第二件是他被关入这里稍晚时候女王便前来探望，她为他解开他镣铐，给予他一个拥抱，时隔经年，他已比母亲更要高大，却仍像孩子般将额头紧贴她的肩窝；第三件则是递送餐食的守卫在踏入囚室后依旧向他行礼，他们每一个人都会犯下这样的错误，以错误的头衔称呼他后再恍然修正，他们称呼他为陛下，随后急忙改口为殿下。

在此之前，他从未在意过这一称呼，但而今不同，除却地位与尊荣这一字词被赋予新的意义，承认，来自子民的承认。维科否定了他，湄拉否定了他，三叉戟否定了他，但是他的子民，即便只有寥寥数人，他们承认奥姆王，认可奥姆王，哪怕是曾经、是一度，但这也足以在寒冷中抚慰人心。

坦诚而言，他已经接受了现实，三叉戟的传说伴随每个亚特兰蒂斯人成长，代代间口耳相传，亚瑟得到了三叉戟认可并在决斗中战胜了他，是理所当然的亚特兰蒂斯之王，七海之主。这场王对王的决斗中他输得心服口服，但他并不认为自己的武技不及亚瑟，若三叉戟在他手中或许又是另一个结局了。

但一切已经无关紧要了，他输了，战败了，不再是亚特兰蒂斯之王，必须承受一切后果，他对法律了如指掌，对陆发动战争、谋杀鱼人国王、对国开战、派刺客追杀湄拉与亚瑟，无论哪一条都通往死刑或永久监禁，在从前可能还要添上一条献祭给海沟国，但他猜测这一刑罚将在亚瑟即位后不负存在。

奥姆眨眨眼睛，从沉思中挣脱，将目光再度聚焦在藤壶上，他刚刚数到哪了？大概是三十六。

三十七。这只藤壶缺了个口。

三十八。这只藤壶长得比周围一圈的大了整整一倍。

“事实上，陛下，女王陛下，能够指控奥姆殿下的罪名仅有谋杀鱼人国王与意图谋杀湄拉殿下与陛下两项。”斯菲尔德大法官阐释道，“对陆宣战与对咸水国开战是奥姆殿下在统治期间作出的合法决议，程序正当，他作为国王有权开战，且这一开战行为受到议会票决通过，维科大人，彼时您也在场。”他向站在王座阶前的维科颔首，王座上是自海沟国归来的前女王亚特兰娜，新国王亚瑟则站在母亲旁边，他执意将王座让与母亲。

“那依照法律，奥姆会受到怎样的判决？在我离开期间亚特兰蒂斯的法律是否有进行修改？” 亚特兰娜询问道，尽管她的长子获得了三叉戟的承认，但依旧对亚特兰蒂斯的政府运行一无所知。

“并没有，女王陛下。首先是意图谋杀湄拉公主与陛下这项罪名，如果两位当事人愿意书面表示不予追究的话，法庭可以酌情处理，甚至不予处罚。其次是谋杀瑞库王一罪，谋杀是既定事实，而且是谋杀一国元首，依法判处死刑或献祭海沟国。”

“我想这种残忍的刑罚可以从法典中删除了，毕竟海沟国也是七海的一部分，他们同样也是我的子民。”亚瑟低声说道，他看见母亲点了点头。

“我会通知立法委尽快将这件事提上议程，陛下。”司法部部长兼首席大法官答复道，“当然，如果被害人家属愿意宽恕嫌疑人，法庭也可以酌情从轻处罚，如果法庭认定奥姆殿下犯罪时处于战争状态，即认定两国元首谈判破裂时已进入战争状态，在这种情形下适用战时法律，奥姆殿下最高被判处终身监禁。”

“奥姆要杀我那件事就算了，反正动手的是那个海盗。”亚瑟率先表示，“能不能你们写个文件，我直接签名就好？”

“如您所愿，陛下。”大法官行礼，他点击腕上的几个按钮，光幕浮现在新国王面前，“您只需要在此处右下角将您的手掌覆上即可，湄拉公主先前已经在此签名。”

“维科，你能否帮我与亚瑟安排前往鱼人国的外交访问？”女王下令。

亚瑟并未预料到鱼人国的旅途会如此顺利，也从未预料到鱼人国的宽恕会得来的如此轻易，不知道是看在他母亲的面子上还是看畏惧他手中的尼普顿三叉戟。

“诗人和学者或许软弱，但从不轻易遗忘，诗人和学者从不抹去痛苦，但也不会纵容仇恨滋长。奥姆王眼中我们或许可欺，但我们不会屈服，我们将以我们的方式报复，亚瑟王、亚特兰娜女王，我们将以宽恕报复仇恨。鲜血、痛苦与死亡不能带回逝者的灵魂，不能平复生者的哀愁，唯有宽恕可以制止仇恨的蔓生。以鱼人国王后与逝者瑞库王伴侣的名义，我宽恕奥姆，前亚特兰蒂斯之王，亚特兰娜之子。”

奥姆开始数更远处那艘沉船上的藤壶，他只能通过计算守卫到来的次数计算时间，五十四天过去了，这一定是一场艰难的审判，这五十四天中母亲来探望了他三十二次，只是可惜每次都极为短暂。他能够理解，她有亚瑟的父亲等候在灯塔旁，那个她深爱的人类；她有整个王国需要统治，哪怕亚瑟能够将黄金三叉戟挥舞自如，可将担负王权绝非如此轻易；她还有朝暮思念的长子，襁褓之时就与她分离的亚瑟需要填补缺失的时间。

他令她失望，从各个层面而言，她挚爱亚瑟，而他仇恨他；她尊重人类，而他蔑视人类；她期望着一个海洋与陆地和平共处的未来，而他相信这个未来永远无法到来。他失去了她，那仇恨是他前进的动力之一，是他称王的目的之一，是他生命的一部分，而她回来了，他对亚瑟的仇恨轰然崩塌，这仇恨已毫无理由、毫无意义，这一部分就此空缺了，不仅如此，他存在的意义也失去了，他不再是王了，而他自出生伊始就肩负着这一责任，这令他无所适从。


	3. 第一章·下

The Long Way Home- 03 Answer 

亚特兰娜步入羁押奥姆的囚室，女王只着一袭白裙，她本意是将奥姆软禁在王宫中等待审判日到来，但这一意见遭遇了维科与斯菲尔德的同时反对，从二人不经意间流露出的惊讶可见他们劝阻的目的各不相同。

奥姆睡着了，他面墙而卧，背脊微微拱起，呈现出防御的姿态，她放轻动作靠近，但水流的微弱流动依然惊动了她的儿子。他坐起来，警觉防备，目光落在她身上后才再度放松，“母亲。”

“奥姆，我的儿子，我无意叫醒你。”这一幕当令每个母亲心痛，亚特兰娜站在奥姆面前，他行了吻手礼。 

“今天你能停留多久？”奥姆转移话题，这是他的习惯之一，优秀的战士无论何时都不会放松警惕，当身处劣势时更是如此。

“直到你希望我离开为止。”自奥姆移转又迅速回复平静的眼神中，亚特兰娜知道奥姆明白了。

“什么时候？”终于到来了。这反而令他心中大石落地，偶有的顾虑终于在此刻烟消云散，奥姆露出微笑，审判之日终于到来。对旧王的审判素来是远胜新王加冕的庆典，看一人崛起，凌驾于众人之上，再看他跌倒，落入海床之下，“处决还是终身监禁？谁又将是我的法官？”

“明天。不，我和你的哥哥都不会容许这样的事情发生。”女王摇头，她绝不会容许她的儿子受到伤害，在他们分别二十载之后，在她深感对幼子的愧疚之下，“亚瑟将以亚特兰蒂斯统治者的身份，在皇室法庭给予的裁判建议中进行最终裁决。”

“嗯。”奥姆点头，自鼻腔中发出了声意味不明的回应，他终于有机会安静凝望她，他的母亲，亚特兰蒂斯女王，她的外表近乎与他记忆中的一模一样，不过金发更为浅淡了，但最大的不同还是她的眼睛与微笑，她的眼睛洋溢着幸福，她的微笑真实，而非强作的面具。

当然，她的生活中再也没有奥瓦克斯王，再也没有力量能令她与挚爱的人类分离，她的亚瑟获得了神圣三叉戟的承认，如她期望的般将成为连接海陆的桥梁，证明两个世界是可以共存的。失落的碎片回归拼图，整幅画面再度变得完整，日出染红的海面、海岸边的灯塔、客厅中团聚的一家三口。

他是多余出的那一片，无处安放却不能抛弃。

“既然这可能是我们最后一次自由的交谈……”奥姆无视母亲愠怒的目光继续说道，他着实难以想象命运还有其他的走向，若众神怜悯，他宁可被判处死刑也不愿被永世囚禁，“我能问几个问题吗？它们一直在困扰我，你离开后，我长大后，我曾以为再也没有机会获得答案了。”

母亲握住了他的手，这双手曾温柔地将他抱起，也曾决断地松开，能挥动兵戟，也能为他包扎伤口。

“我知道你恨父亲，他将你从那个人类身边夺走，逼迫你履行你的职责……”他年幼之时，尚且不知背后错综复杂的纠葛，只知道父亲与母亲相处并不和睦，“你恨他，那流淌着他的血脉、继承了他的遗志的我呢？人人都说奥姆王子继承了亚特兰娜女王的外貌，但骨子里还是奥瓦克斯王的精神。你恨我吗，母亲？请告诉我实话。”

亚特兰娜一时语塞，她看着面前的青年，不再是她记忆中哪个牵着她裙角问东问西的小男孩，她面前的是一位适格的国王、优秀的领导者，即便亚瑟赢得了王位，但她依旧能从整个王国的态度中窥视一二。一切谎言都会被奥姆识破，而这只会让一切变得更糟。

“我曾经恨过你的存在，在你仍在我腹中之时，我对奥瓦克斯王的怒火迁怒到了无辜的孩子身上，但这股恨意在你出生后就不复存在了。”她的右手捧起幼子的脸颊，眼中的温柔更胜以往，“当你出生时，当你被放置于我的臂弯时，当你睁开那灿若陆上星空般的双眼时，当你对我咯咯笑用小手半握着我的手指吮吸时，我明白我永远不会再将对奥瓦克斯王的怒火转嫁在你的身上，你是我的孩子，我的骨中骨，肉中肉，你身上流着他的血，同样流着我的血，我恨你，如同恨着我自己。我爱你，奥姆，我记得你第一次开口说话，记得你第一次训练后扑进我怀中啜泣，我记得陪伴你成长的每一天，我爱你，胜过亚特兰蒂斯的一切。”

胜过亚特兰蒂斯的一切，他对这个答案并不意外，与他预料的一般无二。

“我记得你离开的那天，那天我一如往常地来到你的寝宫，你牵着我的手，卫兵敲响门，他们都恭敬地候在门外，你说你有会议要参加，但我紧抓着你的手不让你走。你说你很快就会回来，但我就是不肯松手，最终你不得不挣开我的手，你离开了，再也没有回来。” 奥姆的掌心覆上母亲的手背，他侧着头，闭上了双眼，“你知道为什么我不肯让你走吗？因为我也在那里，我听到了一切，所有的一切。一个选择，一个机会，王室丑闻只能以鲜血终结，你做出了一个母亲的选择，你牺牲自己以保护亚瑟。在审判举行之前，我就知道一切，我那时年幼，我能做的只有紧紧抓住你的手。”

这番话宛若晴天霹雳，女王震惊地看着神情淡然的奥姆，她的手微微颤抖。

“母亲，我不知道您将亚瑟托付给维科时给予了怎样的嘱托，不过无论是什么样的嘱托，显然他都完满地完成了任务。可我想知道，您离去的那日可否担心过我的未来？奥瓦克斯王是否会迁怒于我？还是您相信他会尽好一个父亲的职责，哪怕在那种情况下，他依旧会疼爱我如旧？”他平静地道出这番话，不带任何职责或质问，仅仅是单独地将疑问摆在身前。

她叹了口气，向前一步，拥抱住她的幼子，“我很抱歉，我的孩子，事发突然我来不及多思考，亚瑟的境况更加紧迫，我当时只想尽一切方法保护他，我没有想到这么远，我很抱歉……但你要相信，我绝不会期望看到你们手足相残。还有，这件事情我希望你不要告诉亚瑟......”

他对这个答案并不失望，早有准备，从他发现维科上岸教导亚瑟的那天起就早有准备，他的手抚上母亲的后背，他安慰说：“当然，我绝不会让真相被他得知。而且如果这能纾解您的忧虑，那就是父王并未因此迁怒于我，他是我的父亲，我是他的儿子，这是永远不容更改的事实。”他一直在谨慎克制地使用对父亲的称呼，避免令母亲联想到那些不愉快的过去。

他既有父亲，也有母亲，但他们彼此并不相爱，最终，他只有父亲，也只有母亲。

还有最后一个问题在他的脑海中盘旋，如永不停歇的深海漩涡，这番话在他的腹中如岩浆般烧灼着肺腑，他多么迫切地向将其倾倒出来，如贝肉为砂砾切割的珍珠贝，可却永远无法出口，只能用谎言、安慰或默视将其一层层包裹，直至不再伤人。

你愿意为了亚瑟的安危放弃自己的生命，那我呢，你是否愿意为我做出同样的付出呢？你将永远失去再见到他的机会。

他不敢问，也不会问。因为他知道这个问题远比世间任何一把匕首还要锋利，会将母亲的心刺痛割裂，因为他畏惧答案，畏惧可能出现的片刻犹豫，畏惧可能出现的斩钉截铁，前者背负动摇，后者挽手谎言。他无法冒险，这也不值得冒险。

人心总是偏的，这是人之常情，他不能苛求他的母亲。

“谢谢你，母亲，如果明日之后还有机会的话，我希望您能向我讲述这些年来您在地心藏海度过的生活是何种模样。”他睁开眼，后退一步，双手垂放在身侧，“还有一件事，您阔别亚特兰蒂斯多年，而亚瑟更是初来乍到，即便有维科辅佐，我猜测国政依旧是一项重担。我的阁臣，他们具是有才学之人，忠于亚特兰蒂斯，亚特兰娜女王，也请您转告亚瑟王，他们值得信任，亚特兰蒂斯的利益高于一切，无论当政者是谁，他们都会为亚特兰蒂斯鞠躬尽瘁、死而后已，。”

有什么东西似乎从女王的手中流走了，哪怕她伸出手也难以抓住，她只能点头回应。

“日安，母亲。”奥姆道别。


	4. 第二章·上

一切对王室成员的审判都在海室法院*进行，它架设于旧城中，在亚特兰蒂斯沉没之前是最高法院，因穹顶上以珍珠宝石绘饰海图而得名，短短二十年，它先后承接了两位君主的审判。

与一般法庭不同，对王室成员的审判将由七名大法官组成合议庭，首席大法官担任审判长，并各自给出裁判建议，由国王或女王从中择一或综合意见作为判决，自上议院议员中遴选九人、下议院十一人组成陪审团，内阁大臣、世袭贵族及王室成员有权列席旁听，对外公开直播。

当亚瑟身着金甲、手持神圣三叉戟与母亲进入法庭时，浮于审判区外的众臣均以右掌抚心、鞠躬行以觐见之礼，君主与其伴侣的席位在法官正后方。对王室成员的审判属于该国内政，不邀请他国元首列席，因此涅柔斯王与湄拉公主并未到庭，而渔夫国王后与新君婉拒到庭。

亚瑟从未想象过自己会有一天参与庭审，更不用说还是亚特兰蒂斯的法庭，某种程度上而言，他是个普通的美国公民，连美国的司法制度、庭审程序都不是太了解，更何况亚特兰蒂斯。更早些时候首席大检察官派克向他与母亲做了汇报，阐述了为何对奥姆撕毁七国盟约的指控是不合适的。因为奥姆王与涅柔斯王已达成同盟关系，对渔夫国、咸水国的一切行为二人都将共同承担责任，即便有主从之分。如果指控奥姆撕毁七国盟约，那么涅柔斯王也将接受指控，否则就是对法律公正的蔑视，但现实情况是，涅柔斯王是无法指控的，而且这一指控并无多少意义，只有名义上的正义伸张，而对亚特兰蒂斯并无裨益。

他对此表示理解，说老实话，这种上升到国家层面的博弈往往并无什么公正可言，就像陆上国家间的国际法本就是弱法，没什么强制力，更何况在海底的四个王国之间？即便道德上难以接受，但现实就是如此。

六位大法官在首席大法官斯菲尔德的带领下入庭，他们向国王与女王颔首行礼，在法庭之上，除了正义法官不向任何人弯腰。控方由两名检察长组成，亚瑟并没有记住他们的名字，反正他们是谁不重要，辩方是上议院议员艾芙·卢恩斯，女子爵，她将为奥姆进行辩护。

斯菲尔德宣布开庭后，法庭一片肃穆，接下来就是押送被告人出庭。奥姆在一队卫兵的押解下走入法庭，他穿着常服，衣摆在水中微微荡漾，神色平静，不卑不亢，他是被押解的囚徒，却像率兵的国王。

旁听席上的所有人挺直了腰背，他们的动作整齐划一、悄然无息，以右手抚以胸口，低头，这是只差一步便将完成的对君王觐见之礼，但这并未完成，没有人能斥责他们的行为。而在法庭之外，在海室法庭之上，在亚特兰蒂斯的城市中，还有更多的居民向画面中的旧王行礼。

亚特兰娜因眼前的这一幕而哑然，她知晓奥姆是一位成功的统治者，亚特兰蒂斯在他的御下 发展*，没有想到奥姆有如此之多的追随者，她回想起维科对亚瑟和她的告诫，“国王陛下，尽管你已登基，是七海之王、亚特兰蒂斯王，但依旧要小心，亚特兰蒂斯人对陆地居民的仇视根深蒂固，他们不会轻易改变自己的想法，神圣三叉戟能为你带来认可，但不能为你带来人心。这只是开始，陛下。”她与亚瑟相视一眼，点头。

“今日在此，以亚特兰蒂斯之名，我们向奥姆·马略斯，前亚特兰蒂斯国王，奥瓦克斯王与亚特兰娜女王之子提出以下指控。被告人被控谋杀与谋杀未遂两项罪名。火之环决斗中，泽贝尔公主湄拉干预决斗进程，攻击奥姆·马略斯，救走亚瑟·库瑞，后派遣将军穆克率领亲卫队进行抓捕，在执法过程中意图谋杀二人，故意杀人未遂成立。奥姆·马略斯为亚特兰蒂斯国王之时，与泽贝尔王国涅柔斯王结成同盟，在与渔夫国国王瑞库王谈判过程中因谈判失和，发生争执，导致瑞库王身死，故意杀人成立。”

亚瑟并不关心法庭上的论辩如何，这是过场，是一场结局既定的表演，亚特兰蒂斯说白了还是君主专制的国家，三权分立是不存在的，至多是对王权加以限制，这两个月来他恶补的亚特兰蒂斯的政治，大同小异，上议院自贵族中遴选，下议院则按照人口、面积、经济发展程度加权提供席位民主选举，无论贵族还是平民进入政府机构都须经过笔试面试选拔，君主有权组阁。尽管君主无权直接干涉司法制度内部人员晋升流动，但首席大法官与首席大检察官都由君主依照章程直接任命。这其实没什么，毕竟奥姆并没有真正向陆地开战，所以这都是亚特兰蒂斯自己的事情，他没有理由干涉，也干涉不了。

“辩护人现向法庭提交补充证据如下，第一份补充证据为泽贝尔湄拉公主与亚瑟王出具的谅解书，证明目的为受害人已与被告人达成和解，符合从轻处罚情节。第二份补充证据为渔夫国王后、瑞库王遗孀出具的谅解书，证明目的为被害人家属已与被告人达成和解，符合从轻处罚情节。” 艾芙·卢恩斯手指水幕，一项项阐述道。

但亚瑟的目光从未自奥姆身上移开，卸下盔甲后的他显得更为年轻，甚至称得上稚嫩，可这种感觉又与坚毅冷漠的神情相矛盾，这神情属于历经世事的年长者。面前的既是一位强硬的、受人拥护的国王，火之环上民众热情的欢呼即是最好的证明；又是一位青涩的、令人扼腕的王子，他凝视手中三叉戟碎片时如同一个迷失的孩子。

现在，奥姆站在他的面前，他们的位置对换，他是国王，而他却是囚徒，即便所有人都在高呼亚瑟王，但行动证明，他们依旧坚定不移地站在奥姆身后。从前维科教导他时鲜少提及奥姆，他只知道有这么个弟弟，奥姆的父亲残忍处决了他的母亲，除此之外他对奥姆一无所知。

战争结束后不久维科告诉他们，奥瓦克斯王于奥姆十四岁时病逝，随后王子加冕登基。十四岁，去他的十四岁，奥姆还算不上是个成年人。亚瑟不禁想自己十四岁的时候在干什么？即便维科的训练非常严厉，可他的中学生活还是轻松惬意的，与老师斗智斗勇，和拉拉队长谈恋爱，在获知母亲死讯前，他从未感受过压力。

“此外，辩护人在此额外向法庭提交两份文件，一份是上议院联名书，另一份则是下议院代呈的人民请愿书。”女勋爵向曾经的国王投以微笑，又极快将这笑容敛去，严正地面向合议庭与陪审团，“提请法庭注意，尽管在海室法院中没有先例，但在普通法庭中存在这样的先例，尽管被告人确有犯罪行为，但不应处罚或对其进行处罚有悖公序良俗或悖离公众意愿，最后一种情形，被告人确能举证的，合议庭在判决时当予以考量，可以突破现有法律法规束缚。”

“这不是就是舆论干预司法吗？还说的这么理直气壮。”亚瑟小声念叨，母亲向他投以疑惑的眼神，他微微摇头示意什么事情都没有。

漫长的法庭辩论环节简直令人昏昏欲睡，而全程奥姆就不曾移动过，被铐住的双手置于身前，背脊挺直，不像是接受审判的犯人，反而像听取臣子争辩的国王，连亚瑟都不得不佩服这位弟弟的耐力。天哪，他们还要演多久？

“下面由被告人进行最后陈述。” 斯菲尔德说道，这是庭审的最后一个环节。

奥姆颔首，他并没有立即开口，而是缓慢转身，目光掠过每一位旁听者、每一位陪审员，他抬头看向合议庭与其背后的国王与女王，他开口了：

“亚特兰蒂斯的子民们，此处站着你们的旧王，他曾向诸神宣誓，将以所有奉献这个国家，保护她免受一切威胁，内部的，外部的，陆地的，海洋的，现在的，未来的。这是我对诸神的誓言，亦是对你们的承诺，而我从未背弃。亚特兰蒂斯的利益高于一切，守护她是我的责任、义务与使命，过去如此、现在如此、未来如此，无论成败与否、为王与否、有罪与否，都不容更变。我不为自己辩护，唯愿她迈过我的错误，步向更繁荣的未来。”

旧王被卫兵押走，平静而安详，新王凝视其背影若有所思，归来的女王难掩泪光。这是当日渔夫国对审判后续的报道，只是他们遗漏了一点，忠心的谋臣脸色阴晴不定，颇为失望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注释：  
> Ocean Chamber ：私设，参考英国历史上的星室法院Star Chamber，也稍微与海牙国际法院沾沾边。  
> 关于奥姆统治：参见dc.wikia.com/wiki/Orm_(Prime_Earth)，原文为“Orm is a highly successful ruler. For many years he lead the people of Atlantis under a prosperous rule. During and after his rule Orm had many followers within the walls of Atlantis who respected and admired him.” 奥姆是一名高度成功的统治者，多来年他的统治下亚特兰蒂斯繁荣发展。在他统治期间及他退位之后，奥姆在亚特兰蒂斯内都拥有众多追随者，他们尊敬他、赞美他。  
> （期末比较忙，只能看看二手资料，等放假了我会老实补漫画的。）


	5. 第二章·下

The Long Way Home – 05 Sentence

“亚瑟王。”这一声调难以被界定为调侃，但拖上的尾音也削减了尊敬的意味，奥姆对亚瑟的来访并不感到惊讶，恰恰相反，是时候该见上一面了，“你说你想和我谈谈，所以不妨直接开始，也不必浪费你我的时间。”

亚瑟穿着着陆表的服装，他着实对亚特兰蒂斯密不透风的紧身衣喜欢不起来。这是他第一次踏足囚室，狭小的空间被进一步压缩，说实在话，他没有预想到这些亚特兰蒂斯人如此“铁面无私”。

“弟弟。”他给了奥姆一个拥抱，这是一个迟到多年的拥抱，当他第一次获知他还有个弟弟的时候就想这么做了。无视奥姆愕然的神情，亚瑟松开双手，他说：“实话实说，即便到今天我还不知道该和你说些什么，该从哪谈起，该谈些什么，我毫无头绪。在陆地上，兄弟重逢往往都是从聊自己的过去开始，我觉得这大概是不错的开始？”

奥姆投以诧异一瞥，他可是作好了应对一番说教的准备，对和平的呼吁、对战争的批判、对陆表世界的维护、对他行为的指责，但这着实在他意料之外。他稍稍低头，令双眼与亚瑟的视线完全错开，不留一点交汇的可能，略加思考后，他开口了。

“既然如此，那不妨让我们领略一下事物的两面？你对亚特兰蒂斯的一切了解无外乎来自于母亲或者维科，过去发生的一切都是他们的叙述，想知道这个故事让一个亚特兰蒂斯人讲述会是什么样的么？”奥姆微笑道。

亚瑟攥紧了双手。

“这是亚特兰蒂斯的传统之一，与神圣三叉戟的传说一般古老，继承王位之公主其婚事即是国事，其婚约对象由贵族推选，女王的配偶也将依制享有君权。我们的母亲不是唯一一位被许下婚约的女王，但她是唯一一位逃避的。我的父亲，奥瓦克斯王，在他被推举为‘国王’前是亚特兰蒂斯军队的统率，当然，我知道于你而言他是个恶棍，致使你们母子分离的元凶，我猜测你大概还会认为是他出于愤怒献祭了她。”奥姆从兄长的眼神中获知了答案，他继续说下去。

“当婚期将至，亚特兰娜女王反悔了，她拒绝与未婚夫完婚，但这是她的职责之一，这是她身为亚特兰蒂斯女王需要为这个国家做出的奉献之一。她作出了举国震惊的行径——逃离了亚特兰蒂斯，抛弃了她的国家与子民，这等同于叛国。女王出逃后，尽管没有完婚，我的父亲依旧被赋予君权，我们必须要找回女王，因为只有皇室血脉才有资格继承王位。亚特兰蒂斯派出搜寻队寻找女王，最终亚特兰娜女王回到了亚特兰蒂斯与奥瓦克斯王完婚，亚特兰蒂斯也决定对女王出逃的行径既往不咎。”

“女王回归，王子出生，当人们以为一切都复归平静时，真相被揭露了。当亚特兰娜女王与陆地人的情事被发现，当皇室血脉被陆地人所玷污时，亚特兰蒂斯愤怒了，在审判过我的海室法院中，女王被审判，七位法官的判决都是一致的，亚特兰娜女王因叛国罪被献祭，这不是我父亲一人的决定，不是他一人的报复和愤怒，这是国家的决定、人民的愤怒。”他坦荡地迎上亚瑟的目光，“亚特兰蒂斯人尊重传统与法律，敬畏它、服从它，因此他们审判了女王，因此他们奉你为王。但同样的，亚特兰蒂斯人从不遗忘，也从不轻易宽恕。背叛他们的人、伤害他们的人、抛弃他们的人，他们不会遗忘也不会原谅。海沟易填，人心难变。”

亚瑟当然听得出奥姆话里有话，但究竟是威胁还是警告，他说不好。他终于能明白为什么母亲执意要回到陆地，为什么那些王公大臣们的尊敬都浮于表面，他能理解亚特兰蒂斯人的心理，但永远无法赞同。

“那你呢？你的故事呢？”不想再将这个话题继续下去，亚瑟发问道。

奥姆自嘲一笑，他瞥了亚瑟一眼，侧过身去凝视窗外。

“我是亚特兰娜女王与奥瓦克斯王之子，是王位的继承人，这一点从我尚未出生之时已经确定。作为王储，我自幼接受为君当具备的一切知识，外交、政治、历史、律法、领军、武技种种，被教导亚特兰蒂斯高于一切。王位是我与生俱来的权利，也是与生俱来的责任。当然……”他露出一丝轻蔑的微笑，“我也被教导陆地人的暴力与野蛮，于海洋而言，他们就是疾病与灾难，绝无与他们友好交流的可能。”他的双手负于身后，他的双眼望向前方，“不历经痛苦，他们绝不会反思，若非强制，他们绝不会改变。”

“所以你要发动战争，用毁灭用死亡让陆上居民畏惧你，以解决问题吗？”亚瑟质问，“用成千上万无辜居民的生命来给人类敲响警钟？”

“无辜么？或许吧。”奥姆冷笑，即便个体没有污染海洋的直接行为，但都在享受污染海洋带来的福利，这是整个种群对海洋犯下的罪，没有一个人可以抽身。

“战争不能解决任何问题，它只会令一切变得更糟。”亚瑟恨不得将双手搭在奥姆肩上，把奥姆脑子里的那些甩出来，“你不能为了海洋的利益就给陆地带来毁灭。”

亚特兰蒂斯的旧王转身，他看着新王，看着这个被神圣三叉戟认可的七海之主，无可奈何地摇头。他叹了口气说：“我能，我可以。作为一个国王，我只向我的国家、我的民族、我的人民效忠。我所做出的一切决定都是出于亚特兰蒂的利益考虑，为了保护她，为了令她再度崛起。流血是无可避免的，战争与死亡亦是如此。我不关心陆上的一切，我只关心我的海洋是否遭受污染，我的人民是否蒙受威胁。万事万物皆有代价，国王不能拯救所有人。”

亚瑟必须要承认奥姆说得没错，但他不能退步：“你说得如此冠冕堂皇，可还是不能掩饰你的野心，奥姆，联合四个王国你就能成为海洋领主，统领世界上最强大的军队。你敢说这一切与你的野心无关吗？”

奥姆毫无怯意地对上亚瑟的双眼，明亮的金色眼瞳令人浮想到阳光，他大大方方地承认：“我并不否认，我确实期盼我能如亚特兰王般令亚特兰蒂斯再度统一，近乎每一代亚特兰蒂斯的君王都有这样的雄图壮志。一个国王并不应为其野心而感到羞耻，若他没有，那才应当好好反思。即便如此，海洋领主不过是虚名而已，我所做的一切依旧是出于亚特兰蒂斯的利益考虑。”

“你的话没法说服我，弟弟。海洋被污染也不是一天两天的事，你为什么选择现在开战？你总不能一觉起来一拍脑袋就决定今天来报复，一定还有别的理由。”当时情况危急他来不及多想，加之父亲受到袭击时被怒火遮蔽，可等尘埃落定后他回顾发生的一切，就越想越不对劲。

奥姆惊讶地看着亚瑟，但极快地恢复平静，他说：“的确还有一个理由，最直接的理由，而我已经告诉过你了。” 

可他的答复并不能解决亚瑟的疑惑。

在繁荣的亚特兰蒂斯首都中，一场秘密集会正在举行。

“先生们，今日我们聚集于此，为了亚特兰蒂斯的安危，为了亚特兰蒂斯的明日。” 斯菲尔德开口，圆桌旁为水像环聚，与会者均是贵族与重臣，“亚特兰王的三叉戟为我们带来一位新君，一位此前从未踏足过亚特兰蒂斯、一位从未对亚特兰蒂斯产生归属的混血野种，他操纵野兽为亚特兰蒂斯的军队带来巨大损失，而碍于律法，我们不得不承认他的王权。”

“我们尊重传统，我们遵守法律，但不意味着我们会坐以待毙，任由亚特兰蒂斯沦为陆地的附属，更不会容许背叛者独揽大权。千年前亚特兰王做下预言时，尚且不知陆地诸国会威胁海洋，沧海桑田，情势已变！” 派克态度强硬。

“这虽不是我的战场，但我与诸位大人同在。”穆克抚摸着他的义肢。

“即便那个混血野种拥有神圣三叉戟，拥有海沟国的野兽与怪兽卡拉森，但我们拥有法律和民心，纵使他能号令七海，也不能令亚特兰蒂斯人向陆地屈膝。”

“战争已经开始了，诸位大人。” 艾芙卢恩斯轻声道，她的父亲是亚特兰蒂斯的财政部长。

“即便此刻陛下不能亲临，但他与我们同在，诸位对亚特兰蒂斯的一切贡献都不会被遗忘。” 斯菲尔德抬起双手，“天佑吾王。”

“天佑吾王。”在场的所有人异口同声道，他们目光坚定，眼中充满信念。

奥姆对判决毫不惊讶，任由亚特兰娜将他拥在怀中，这样的姿势令他无须掩饰表情，听到那句“认识到自己的错误，改过自新，你就能回来”时他只能报以不屑的冷笑。

改过自新的前提是他却有错误，但倘若他没有错，又谈何去认识呢？他对这判决欣然接受，因这也是他的决定，远在众人尚沉浸在团聚的喜悦时便已作下。

维科在军队中培植势力、安插心腹，他以为他一无所知，恰恰相反，这是他默许的。父亲教给他的道理有许多，最为重要的一条就是国王必须将军权牢牢握在手中，这才是最有力的保障。

 

“斯菲尔德，我睿智而忠诚的大法官，”他走在最前方，本该押解他的卫兵却像是国王的侍卫，“我需要你做这些事情……”

月光落在白沙滩上，寂静的夜晚只有一声声的海浪，放逐的旧王执起母亲的手，落下一吻以示道别，他拎起行李箱走向未知的人类世界。

传说神圣三叉戟能赋予持有者统御七海的能力，但海洋领主的冠冕也赋予持有者管理海洋的权力，他十分好奇，若他佩戴着冠冕时踏入海洋时，海水究竟会服从谁的号令？

不过，他倒是期望不要过早地验证这一理论。


	6. 第三章·上

06

湄拉是在一间靠街边的咖啡馆里找到奥姆的，她推开玻璃门，挂在门框上的铃铛发出清脆的声响。奥姆的面前摆着一杯深褐色的液体，还有被亚瑟称之为“电脑”的物件，他们的上一次见面还要追溯回四个月前，那个成败定论的日子。

奥姆对湄拉的到来并不惊讶，他只是扣上电脑，伸手传唤侍者点单，没有询问湄拉的意见，他为曾经的未婚妻点了一杯橙汁。

面对这杯和比目鱼一般鲜艳的饮品，湄拉犹豫了片刻，她试探性地抿了一口，酸甜的果香征服了她的味蕾，她又喝了一口。

奥姆呷了一口咖啡，他调侃道：“泽贝尔公主屈尊造访，荣幸之至。”

“别这么打趣我。”湄拉将右边的头发别至耳后，“我来这里是为了两件事情，我们的婚约已经被证实取消了……”

“我对此并不感到意外。”他放下咖啡杯。

“以及……向你道歉。”湄拉将脸微微别过去，与奥姆的视线相错。

“这倒是在我的意料之外了，为了什么？”

“在决斗胜负已分后袭击你，我想我欠你一个道歉。”湄拉终于将这句话说出来，她尽量使自己的语气显得真诚。她不是出于自己的意愿前来和奥姆见面，在风波平息、事务回归正轨之后，她愈发感觉难以面对奥姆。事态急迫已然消亡，她以更加理智平静的心态回顾那段时间的波澜时就愈加感到矛盾。抛却一切堂而皇之的理由，她背叛了奥姆，于情于理，她都是最不应当背叛的那个人。

她曾是奥姆的未婚妻，而他们间的婚约存续已久，他们自幼相识，本该是这个世界上最亲密的人。

“你做了你认为正确的事情，而这件事情也引导向了你期盼的结果，你没有必要道歉。”他当然能分辨出这道歉到底有几分诚意，身处权力中心，漩涡中充斥的永远是谎言、欺骗与背叛。有时只需一个闪躲的眼神、片刻言语的迟疑，就能分辨出意思的真假。

“但，改变不了一个事实，我辜负了你的信任，我想它自那一刻起已经荡然无存。当然，我知道你在我动手之前就已经知道了我支持亚瑟。”

奥姆笑了，他摇摇头：“如果我是你，我不会仗着持有外交通行证而忽略了亚特兰蒂斯入境的人脸扫描，当然，更不会明目张胆地在未婚夫面前和另一个男人眉目传情。”他又呷了一口咖啡。在湄拉的船通过主城门时，边检安防部门就已经迅速反映，他自那时起就知道了湄拉的选择，不过，他的确没有料到湄拉会与亚瑟“一见钟情”。

“那支手环虽然经过了改造，不过它的确是母亲留给我的。”他随口补充道。

湄拉一时不知该如何回应，她开始后悔听从了父亲的建议踏足这里。她一直在回避奥姆，这一点不容置疑。若非昨晚他主动谈及她与奥姆间的纠葛，建议，或者说委婉地命令她来与前亚特兰蒂斯之王和解，以及宽慰。

“你们毕竟从小相识，即便解除了婚约，即便刨除你与亚瑟王的关系，你是泽贝尔的公主，他是亚特兰蒂斯的亲王，哪怕是两国邦交上的考量，你们也应当好好谈谈。”她的父亲进而解释，“奥姆独自生活在陆地上，我想他大概会需要一些来自朋友的陪伴与宽慰。”

现在她坐在这里，尴尬地面对着她的前未婚夫、被她现男友篡位的前国王，的确，她是背叛了奥姆，但她的行为是为了维护更重要的利益，不仅限于个体、家庭与国家，她是为了可能在战争中殒命的万千生灵而背叛，她是正义的，她的行为是正当的。

“我所作的一切，都不是针对你，奥姆。我必须要阻止你渴望挑起的那场战争，我不能坐视泽贝尔的子民为了实现你的野心而牺牲。”

“人就是要做正确的事，即使内心充满痛苦，对么？虽然我是亚特兰娜的儿子，但你才是真正继承了她的理念。”无须湄拉回答，他已经从她的眼中获得了答案，一股压抑已久的笑声意图自胸腔潜逃至空气中，但被阻止了。

“不论如何，还是要恭喜你自我们的婚约中解脱了。”奥姆端起咖啡杯，向湄拉点头致意，“你一定已经期盼这一日已久，你的爱情与婚姻不再是政治筹码，而你也找到了真正的、自由的、发源于心的爱情。”

湄拉蹙起了眉头，这祝福听起来更像是讽刺，但她又找不到回击的落点，她只能端起玻璃杯又喝了一口橙汁，它已经不太冰了。

“我并不抗拒我们之间的婚约……”她纠正道，或者说，表面纠正道。

他们间的婚约在奥姆出生之际便已订立，她比奥姆大四岁，在很长的一段时间里她都抗拒它。女孩子早熟，当她听着童话故事对爱情产生幻想的时候，却被告知躺在摇篮里跟她的玩具差不多大的婴儿就是她未来的丈夫，她当然对此感到失落与愤怒，即便那小婴儿未来也会成长为王子与国王。

总有些人喜欢拿这种事情打趣，作为成年人对孩童的玩笑，而她常常为此而感到冒犯，会寻找一个无人的地方发脾气或哭泣。她曾向父亲与母亲哭诉，可他们却说这是她必须要接受的现实，这是她身为王室成员必须接受的命运，为了她的国家、为了她的子民，追逐爱情的自由是不得不被牺牲的。

只有亚特兰娜女王告诉她，人就应当勇敢地追逐自己的幸福，无论现实在你的身上施加了多少锁链，人就是要做正确的事，即使内心充满痛苦。探求生命意义的自由、决定人生道路的自由、追逐爱情幸福的自由都是与生俱来的，不应当被任何身份所阻碍。

她记得那个午后，她躲在珊瑚丛中哭泣，一只只海葵被她从寄居蟹身上扯下来，亚特兰娜女王来到她的面前。女王微笑着，眼中却写满悲伤，如母亲般将她搂入怀中，她说：“你要勇敢，我的小公主，你要勇于追求自己的幸福。”

她将女王的教导深藏在心中，但她没有这样的勇气，尤其是在亚特兰娜女王被审判后过往的一切被揭露。她明白自己永远也不可能像女王一样有勇气和决心对抗政治婚姻。她做不到，权利和权力皆可抛弃，可她对国家的义务和责任与生俱来。即便她渴望着一个属于自己的、由她选择的未来，但她依旧要履行她的义务、承担她的责任。

这无关爱，这是她对国家的忠诚，但那思想就如同海床深处休眠的火山，不声不响，却等待着一个时机复苏、喷发。当机会摆在她的面前，关乎海陆和平，关乎泽贝尔的子民，她抓住了。

“是么？”奥姆反问道，他将咖啡杯放在一旁，瓷杯与木质桌面碰撞发出沉闷的声响，“我们可以坦诚些，湄拉，这里距亚特兰蒂斯与泽贝尔万里之遥。更何况，这并不会对泽贝尔与亚特兰蒂斯的关系造成任何影响，我已被放逐。”

“母亲教导你的一切，她也曾教导给我，但我并没有接受她的观点。当然，她说的是正确的，那些关于人对自我的追寻、对幸福的追求，人当然有这样的权利，天赋人权，但她有一点错了。”

湄拉倾身向前，她双手握着玻璃杯，对疑惑不加掩饰。

“普通人可以自由地、勇敢地追求他们的幸福，可以抛下他们对家庭的责任，可以不顾一切。但王室成员不可以，你、我，不可以。你以王室成员的身份降生，流淌着王室的血脉，自你出生的一切起，对国家的责任与义务就附随一生，不可舍弃。你我因何受到各自国民的尊敬，你我因何享受奢华的生活，你我因何接受顶尖的教育，因为你是王室的一员，此刻你接受国家对你的慷慨赠礼，将来你要付出一切服务她。她有权利放弃你，你没有资格抛弃她，当你将一己私利放诸她之前，你就是在背叛她。”奥姆并未摆出说教的姿态，他声音放得很轻，不徐不疾。

“那你呢？你做到了吗？告诉我，你难道没有贪图过海洋领主的名号吗？”湄拉质问道。

“我对亚特兰蒂斯问心无愧。”奥姆坦然道。

“你依旧认为你的行为是正确的？”

奥姆没有直接回答，他只是将电脑放回了电脑包中。

“你总是这么固执。”湄拉摇头，她放下杯子，站起来准备离开，但奥姆叫住了她。

“对了，麻烦帮我转告涅柔斯王，他若是处理完本国内政军务犹有闲暇时间，不妨多想想如何配合亚瑟王达成海陆和平共处的宏愿，何必浪费时间在窥探退位国王的流放生活。”

“你以为人人都和你一样有……”湄拉还未将后半句“给别人装追踪器的癖好说出口”，便顺着奥姆的目光看到了玻璃窗角落上贴附的“蜗牛”——仿生海蛞蝓探测器改造而成的监控设备。她只能抱歉地笑笑，承诺类似的事情不会再发生。

湄拉走到大门前，推开半扇玻璃门，风铃发出悦耳的声音，半只脚踏出了门，却又转身向依旧坐在位子上的奥姆说：“谢谢你的款待，以及……我们都在等你回来。”她没有等待奥姆答复，便走出了咖啡馆。

奥姆只是微笑着目送那个曾与他一同长大的红发女孩渐行渐远，最终消失在视野间。


	7. 第三章·下

07  
亚瑟以为自己学生时代自校长为他拨穗的时候就已落幕，而现实告诉他，人的一生就是活到老、学到老。现在他坐在亚特兰蒂斯的王座之上，像被老师抽问却不知道答案的学生一般躲闪着来自大臣的目光。

司法大臣斯菲尔德站在水幕旁，上面是密密麻麻的网状图，他无奈地看着亚瑟：“我刚刚介绍的所有内容，您记住了多少？”

“上议院，下议院，立法权，组阁什么的……”亚瑟捋了一把头发，他真的在努力记，真的，但是这实在是太难了。且不论他本来就不是研究政治的，对于政府的运行基本保留在普通公民的认知程度，三权分立基本已经到头了。至于君主国的运行机制，他就更不了解了，更何况亚特兰蒂斯还不是一般的君主国，没到君主立宪的程度，但也没那么专制，刚刚斯菲尔德的原话是什么来着？

他忘了。

“没关系，陛下，我们再讲一遍。”伴随着斯菲尔德的抬手，网状图恢复到最初的三个分支，“我很好奇，据闻维科大人自幼便教导您，难道他教授给您的只有武技么？”

“我更好奇，你是司法部长兼首席大法官，为什么会有空来教我，呃……”他指指水幕，也不知该如何概括，政府组织架构还是运行体制，“这些东西？”

“我当然也有大量事务需要处理，但是目前我的第一要务是辅导您尽快熟悉亚特兰蒂斯的国政，这是上议会集体做出的决定。而至于为什么是我而非维科大人，我想议会可能是出自这几方面的考量，首先，维科大人有更为重要的政务需要处理，其次我年轻时也曾向奥姆殿下教授过相关知识，拥有相对丰富的经验，同时，我的耐心与脾气也是大家有目共睹的。”

“让我们再来一遍，陛下，这次我会更加简练，您先把大致脉络记住。亚特兰蒂斯发展至今已经不是纯粹的君主专制，我们通过一系列的立法对君权有了一定的限制，同时也允许一定程度的民主存在。君主让渡出部分的立法权，赋予下议院与上议院，同时，上议院也有限制君主立法的权能。”

“下议院由平民组成，按照地区面积、人口、经济发展水平等加权赋予下议院席位，实行普选，成年公民均有选举权与被选举权。上议院则由贵族组成，部分席位世袭，部分席位由君主任命。上议院与君主对下议院通过的提案均有否决权，若上议院与君主意见相左，则须召集全体上议院议员向君主阐释，直至达成共识。上议院全票通过之提案，君主无权否决，多数通过提案君主否决的，须由君主向上议院阐释，再经表决，二次表决同意通过票数不达三分之二的，该提案无效。君主的单行法令则须经上议院审核，反对票数须至三分之二，方可无效该法令。”

我现在要支笔要张纸还来得及吗？亚瑟开始认真地思考起这个问题，显然现在后悔当年没有修读一个政治学或者法学学位以及来不及了。

“君王有权组阁，其内阁大臣可自上下议院及其他贵族、政府官员中任命，人数不得超过十二人，可自内阁大臣中任命首相一人，有权代理政务。普通内阁大臣没有任何实际职权，仅作为君主的谋臣，向君主提出意见建议。政务院及下属各部委则是亚特兰蒂斯的行政机关，负责实际政务，各部部长由君主直接任命，但须符合相关法律规定，如果您想要对国务大臣的名单进行更改，您可以再另外了解。”斯菲尔德无可奈何的目光落在亚瑟身上，白发苍苍的首席大法官叹了口气，“核心部门有财政、商务、卫生、教育、交运、劳动、城建、农业、外交等，以及十年前被独立出来的直属机构环境总署，这一部门不由政务院管辖，直接对君主负责。”

亚瑟觉得自己仿佛回到了大学时期，这是一堂翘了一个学期的课，临近期末，教授好心给你梳理教学内容，画简略版重点，但是你连他在说什么都不能确定。

“司法部并非政务院下属部委，它与政务院、议院是平级机构，司法部下属法院与检察院，也就是你们陆表国家所谓的司法机关。除了一般职责之外，最高法院与最高检察院还承担着对君主的监督职能，有直接劝诫及申请上议会予以告诫的权力。司法部长一职惯例由首席大法官担任，首席大法官与首席大检察官均由君主任命，但须经上议院票决，反对票低于三分之一即可通过。”

“各地区设有基层法院，对基层法院判决不服可上诉至巡回法院，对巡回法院判决不服，可上诉至上议院，一般情况下，上议院为最终审级，但君主拥有提审和发回重审的权力。理论上说，君主有权提审亚特兰蒂斯的一切案件，但在规范法案出台后，仅在其通过亚特兰蒂斯统一法律资格考试后方可亲自审判提审的案件。”

如果有任何人还不知道绝望这个单词该如何拼写，那么现在他只需要站在亚瑟的面前，认真端详片刻就能获知。亚瑟叹了口气。

“而军队及相关执法部门，同样也由君主直接管辖，其任免全然由君主裁决，不由上议院及司法部干涉。至于具体的条例规定，我便不向您赘述了，有任何疑惑您都可以询问维科大人，他对此更为熟悉。”斯菲尔德微微躬身，他抬起头，向两眼放空的国王致以微笑，“我说的这些，您记住了吗？”

“我……差不多明白了。”亚瑟从牙缝里挤出这句话，他差不多记住了，美国三权分立，亚特兰蒂斯就更复杂一点嘛！归根结底一句话，这个国王当得不自由，不是绝对君主专制，说不出路易十四那豪迈的一句“L’etat, c’est moi！”上议院里的一帮贵族盯着，大概除了军权完全掌握在自己手里的之外，其他权力都受到了一定限制。

“希望如此，陛下。”斯菲尔德答复道，“作为司法部长，作为您的监督者之一，我衷心希望您能尽快学习和适应作为一名国王的生活，亚特兰蒂斯的政务可不会解决自己。上议院已经给了您四个月的适应期，每周的庭议与每月的朝议虽然可以取消，但是每半年度面向公众的质询会是王室传统，无法定事由不可推迟、取消。如果一个月后您连这个国家是如何运行的都不了解，如何回应您的国民提出的问题？”

他记得维科跟他提过这个，还说这将是他面临的最严峻的挑战之一，因为这场质询会是完全公开的，是一个检校民心的场合。他真的想立刻回到岸上，找家酒吧，喝个烂醉，说老实话，狄奥尼修斯头上悬的只是把利剑，他头上悬的可能是亚特兰蒂斯的高压水炮。他真的有些羡慕老妈，奥姆被流放陆地后她就回慈恩港定居了，当然，他现在也能理解为什么亚特兰蒂斯没人阻拦，就差举国欢送了……

“我知道了。”如果治国能和打架一样简单，那该多好，他是个粗人，习惯用武力解决问题，这些政治游戏真的不适合他。哪怕可能适合他，但现在才来学真的有些晚了。

斯菲尔德欲要行礼告退，但亚瑟叫住了他，国王提出了一个问题。

“你说你也曾教过奥姆这些，你教他的时候，他多大？”

“八岁，陛下。奥姆殿下自四岁进行武技训练，六岁接受军事指导，八岁接受政治教育，他是个极有天赋的学生，也是我见过最努力的学生。”斯菲尔德回想起来二十年前，奥瓦克斯王任命他为奥姆的律法老师，奥姆王是他教过最小的学生，也是最杰出的学生。

他与他的家族从不是奥瓦克斯王一系的成员，甚至在奥瓦克斯王登基前还是政敌，他一直弹劾统领奥瓦克斯越权。但奥瓦克斯王最终决定将他的继承人交由他教授法律，这一为君者必备的知识。

这世界上有两种斗争方法，一种是运用法律，另一种是运用武力。前者是人类特有的，而后者则是属于野兽的。但前者常常有所欠缺，所以必须同时借助后者。因此君主必须学会如何善于使用野兽和人类特有的斗争方法。奥瓦克斯王指派他的心腹教授王子如何运用武力，指派他的政敌教授王子如何运用法律。

他是一个监督者，是亚特兰蒂斯法律的捍卫者，他站在亚特兰蒂斯的底线前，阻止君主意志的蔓延。因此他绝不能谄媚君主，他必须成为最严苛的批判者。自始至终，他都不曾是奥姆王的心腹，甚至都不是内阁的一员。

他从未预料过半血的混血杂种会夺取亚特兰蒂斯的王位，更没有预料过奥姆王会将这重任托付给他——

“斯菲尔德，我睿智而忠诚的大法官，我需要你做这些事情以帮助我合法、合情、合理地取回王位，为了亚特兰蒂斯的利益与明天……”


	8. 第四章·上

08  
这四个月来亚特兰蒂斯的各个机构依旧如旧运转，一切需要国王决断的事务都只是过场般地在庭议上提了一嘴，它们最终都汇聚到了维科的面前，由这位“帝师”代替不熟悉亚特兰蒂斯的国王决断。

庭议惯例于每周一举行，主管各部委的国务大臣与国王钦点的内阁大臣共同参与议事，期间若有紧急事务，国王也可以另外召集庭议。亚特兰蒂斯的王座前诸位大臣两排分立，亚瑟坐在王座上，神圣三叉戟立在他的身旁，维科坐在他的左手边，一如他在奥姆王在位时的位置。

“本旬的上议院例会陛下是否参加？”上议院大臣巴鲁特询问道，作为上议院大臣，其职务与下议院院长相当，行使主席权限，也是上议院二十四位上诉法官、司法议员之一，还是内阁成员。

“我将会参加。”亚瑟经过深思熟虑后做出了这个决定，他事先没有与维科商量，知道这一定会遭遇其反对。客观而言，他确实还没有准备好，但哪天才能真正准备呢？他不能这么逃避下去，戴着王冠整日“无所事事”，他总要面对大臣与国民，不能再继续逃避下去了。

维科转头诧异地看着亚瑟，他压低声音：“陛下，这......”

“我明白，但我已经翘了十来次了，再不去说不过去了。”亚瑟一边向这位褐色头发的大臣颔首，一边向维科解释。

维科见亚瑟心意已决，也不好多加劝阻，直到庭议结束后，他才开始询问亚瑟行此举动的目的。

亚瑟叹了口气，他坦言道：“我不能再逃避下去了，下个月我就要出席质询会，面对来自整个亚特兰蒂斯的挑战，如果我连上议院的贵族都无法应对，我该如何应对发问的民众呢？”

“会有解决方法的，陛下，那只是来自平民的质询会，名门贵族都不会参加。只要恰当准备，这并不是什么难事。”维科站起来，准备给亚瑟补一堂课，“但上议院的例会就......我必须要说，这不是一个明智的决定，亚瑟。”

“你或许认为上议院不过是一个摆设，就如同陆上国家被架空的贵族议院一般，但在亚特兰蒂斯，上议院拥有的权力超出你的想象。如果权力运用恰当，他们甚至可以弹劾国王下台，这并非没有先例。他们还有权决定君主的婚姻，比如你母亲和奥瓦克斯的婚约便是由上议院决定的。”他注意到了亚瑟攥紧的拳头，继续补充，“也正是上议院认可了奥瓦克斯的王权，驱逐了亚特兰娜。”

“上议院共计议员席位255席，其中世袭席位111席，实行终身制，当然，可以经由国王批准提前继承；司法议员席位24席，由司法部推举、国王选任，他们都是贵族出身且经过法律训练，除就任前已是大法官者，皆为名誉大法官，同样也是终身制；而剩下的120席均由国王任命，五年一任，非法定事由不得更换。”维科的身后出现了层叠的影像，一张张陌生的面孔在亚瑟面前行礼。

“所以，上议院里面有超过半数的人都是奥姆任命的，不难想象他们对我意见很大......”他当然记得1/2和2/3这两个关键数字。

“并不全然，尽管120席普通议员是由国王任命的，但是他们中也有部分是贵族推举，并非是国王直接提拔。不过不用担心，陛下，上议院中并非没有您的支持者，我的一些至交好友都认同和平才是国家繁荣的出路这一观点。”

亚瑟望着维科，点点头，未作答复。

伊利奥斯宫是议院的办公场所，形如一只跃起的蝠鲼，左鳍归属上议院，右鳍归属下议院，议事厅的穹顶镂空，散发着柔和的蓝光，座位以螺旋向下的形态排布，而在最顶层有一方衍生出的平台，这是君主莅临时的席位。

亚瑟看着议员们鱼贯进场，霎时间议事厅似乎有些拥挤，他坐在这至高无上的王座上，手持着能够号令七海的三叉戟，而这些未着盔甲的贵族却是亚特兰蒂斯最强大的军队。

维科站在亚瑟的身旁，这里并没有为他准备的位置。他有意给亚瑟来一剂强心针：“弹劾君主需要至少240票支持，否决国王的法令至少需要170票，涉及重大事项的提案反对票数必须低于85票。放心，亚瑟，你面前的臣子中有至少70位都是你的追随者，尽管他们还没有机会向你表达心意，更何况还有顽固派，他们除了自己，谁都不支持。”

亚瑟深呼了一口气，如果此时他是在陆地上，那么他的双手中已经沁满汗水，如果他猜测无误的话，起码有半数的议员是忠诚于奥姆的，约有四分之一的议员与维科交好，那么没有提及的四分之一中应当还有骑墙派，他们摇摆不定，如果他不能掌控住场面，极有可能将他们推向另一侧。

他真讨厌政治斗争。

“陛下，”巴鲁特站在议事厅的中央行礼，“依照惯例，上议院例会应当向国王汇报近期的立法规划与进程，但今天，经过全体议员票决后，我们将破例增设一个环节。相必您已经知晓上议院这一机构至于亚特兰蒂斯的重要性，我们遵循您的命令，亦质疑您的决定，在这里，我们曾向众神宣誓，必以亚特兰蒂斯的利益为重。”

“您在决斗中击败奥姆王，获取了亚特兰蒂斯的王位，诸神共鉴。您登基之后，停止了奥姆王此前所有的对陆宣战计划，您明确表示海陆必须和平共处。我们尊重您的决定，也尊重您对亚特兰蒂斯未来的设想，我们能够理解，您兼具陆地与海洋居民的二重身份，希望您的这两方家园能够和谐共处。”

“因此，今日您的臣子汇聚至此，恳请您向我们示明，恳请您指示我们，海陆将如何共处？一个演讲家可以拿着他的思想四处鼓吹，但那终究是思想。在这里，在这神圣的殿堂上，没有人是空想家，每一个思想都必须转化为具体的提案。您向亚特兰蒂斯描摹了一幅盛景，现在是时候请您指点我们如何下笔了。”

亚瑟攥紧了手中的三叉戟，他对上那一束束写满质疑的目光却难以用言语回应，沉默蔓延了数秒。

“这项政策的具体方案还在讨论中，诸位大人静心等待，海陆联合的落实方案将有亚瑟王与亚特兰娜女王一同把握。”维科答复道。

“是的，我们还在讨论。”亚瑟只能借着维科的话搪塞过去。

“亚特兰蒂斯该如何与陆地国家建立联系，海底四国是否应当一同参与，该以怎样的身份进行联系，是四国单独还是以同盟形式？据我们了解，陆地国家狂妄地划分出九大海域，其中有公海与国际海底区域被视为人类共有，它们与亚特兰蒂斯的疆域显然必有重叠，这一问题该如何协调？在此我们还受环境总署所托，鉴于您一直没有召见管理它的国务大臣，因此我们代他向您询问如何通过和平手段解决海洋污染问题？当然，最重要的是，您要如何确保海陆共处期间，亚特兰蒂斯的利益不受损害？我们的矿藏、生物均是亚特兰蒂斯的财富，陆地国家自海洋攫取了无数资源，而亚特兰蒂斯对陆地一无所求。或许具体方案您还在与前任女王探讨，但这些基本思想您或许愿意与臣等示明？”

“请陛下释明。”约有半数的议员行礼呼吁，随后又有一部分人加入了这一阵列，亚瑟面对着满厅的呼声，不动声色地深吸了一口气。

巴鲁特恭敬地向王座行礼，他抬起头，上议院大臣与王室参谋的目光交锋，那谦逊的笑容是第一支射出的箭矢。

亚瑟站了起来，他知晓接下来发言的重要性与困难性。他无法正面回应这些问题，但也不能避之不谈，如果他在此刻退后一步，那么他们所做的一切努力都将化为乌有。亚特兰蒂斯依旧将对陆地充满愤怒与仇恨，终有一天战火会再度点燃。

维科的目光掠过巴鲁特，转向这些激动起来的贵族们，这发问在他的计划之外，而在那些请愿的议员间，不乏他熟悉的面孔。

“你提出的这一切问题，我们都将予以考虑。”亚瑟的语速放得极缓，他一边斟酌着用词一边快速思考着对策，“领土、资源与环境当然是极为重要的问题，但是在我看来，更为重要和根本的还是亚特兰蒂斯与陆地间的隔阂，或者更确切些，根深蒂固的误会。我们不能奢望两个积怨多年的敌人眨眼间便成为至交好友，于国家而言也是一样，因此，我们第一步的设想是消弭海洋与陆地间的误解，而第一步的第一步，则是需要让陆地知晓亚特兰蒂斯的存在，知晓这片海洋并非无主之地。这是我给予你们的答复。”说完之后，他不由得舒了一口气，而在他身后，谋臣的心却不由得一沉。

在众议员窃窃私语就国王的此番发言交流意见时，亚瑟身上的通讯器响了，这是湄拉交给他的，类似于对讲器。他按掉了一次，又一次，再一次，可是这水母似的小玩意就是持续不停地闪烁红光。

“这就尴尬了。”亚瑟没办法，如果湄拉如此锲而不舍地找他必然是有什么要紧事，他打开了通讯器。

“我在参加会议”他尽量将声音压低。

“我在首都大门前，边防部队不允许我进入，他们说我的外交通行令已经失效了，依照法律法规，我作为泽贝尔王室成员要么受邀走国事访问途径，要么经由国王批准作为私人宾客进入。”湄拉坐在驾驶舱中，她被四名卫兵包围，当然，他们都没有举起武器，只是阻止她通过大门。自打她四岁和奥姆订立婚约以来，亚特兰蒂斯的王宫几乎就是她另一个家，从来没有遇到过被边防部队拦住禁止入内的遭遇。

维科与亚瑟面面相觑，这是比上议院发难更加无法预料到的情况。

“这怎么回事？我该怎么做？你把手机，啊不，通讯器给卫兵？”亚瑟求救地望向维科。

巴鲁特解答了国王的疑惑，他依旧微笑着，站在议员中央，态度依旧恭谦：“陛下，在泽贝尔的湄拉公主与奥姆王的婚约解除后，她的外交通行证便当然无效。湄拉公主之所以在亚特兰蒂斯享有自由进出的权利，是因为她曾将在未来的某一日成为亚特兰蒂斯的王后，而这一可能已经不复存在了，伴随着湄拉公主对亚特兰蒂斯传统的蔑视，不复存在。”


	9. 第四章·中

09  
伊利奥斯宫内一片寂静，亚瑟不可置信地望着层阶之下的巴鲁特，上议院大臣游上来，他毫无惧意地直面君主。

“解释清楚。”亚瑟命令道。

巴鲁特将右手抚上心口，微微躬身，他开始阐释：“当然，陛下。您当然知道湄拉公主与奥姆王的婚约，由亚特兰蒂斯王与泽贝尔王订立，由于泽贝尔王与王后忙于战事，故而湄拉公主自幼生活于亚特兰蒂斯，由亚特兰蒂斯女王代为抚养。因此，奥瓦克斯王特地签发了湄拉公主的通行证，她享有自由进出亚特兰蒂斯每一座城市的权利，视为亚特兰蒂斯王族。奥姆王即位后续签了这一通行证，尽管他们尚未完婚，却予以王后之礼相待。”

湄拉坐在驾驶座上，水幕将她与外面的卫兵隔离开，通讯器里传来的这一番不愠不火的发言如小锉刀般落在她的心脏上。这一番话不是说给亚瑟的，是说给她的，这是亚特兰蒂斯贵族们筹谋已久的一步棋。

“而湄拉公主滥用了这一尊重，详细经过想必您比我等更加清楚，当然，我们无权指责公主殿下的选择，也无法评价这一系列叛国行为的影响。但有一点是不容置疑的，湄拉公主蔑视亚特兰蒂斯的传统，无论是她与奥姆王定下的婚约，还是火之环决斗。”

“您不是第一位成功通过决斗赢得王位的国王，火之环决斗自大陷落以来发生过许多次，亚特兰蒂斯的儿女尊重这一传统，唯有鲜血，上达诸神，无论结果如何都是诸神的选择，所有人都必须接受这一结果。臣下不知维科大人是否有向您解释为什么亚特兰蒂斯奉您为王，因为你得到了失落的三叉戟吗？因为你获得了亚特兰王的认可吗？”

巴鲁特张开双臂，昂起头，露出咽喉，这一刻他已将生死置之度外。他的家族曾不遗余力地支持奥瓦克斯迎娶亚特兰娜，提供经济与政治支持，而奥瓦克斯在登基后也予以盟友慷慨的回报，他的家族早已与马略斯家族捆绑在一起。

“不是的，陛下，亚特兰蒂斯之所以承认您的统治，是因为在甲板上您向奥姆王提出了决斗，而他接受了。亚特兰蒂斯尊重并敬畏传统，故而当您击败奥姆王时，依照传统王位归属您，无论这决斗公正与否。您臣民尊重的传统，却被湄拉公主视若无物，当然，在她与奥姆王的婚约解除后，亚特兰蒂斯已经无权评判她的行为，毕竟她是泽贝尔的女儿，但亚特兰蒂斯依旧有权做一件事——”

亚瑟握紧了三叉戟，他早该料想到这个结果的，亚特兰蒂斯从不遗忘。

“作为上议院大臣，我在此宣布上议院的决定，百年之内，亚特兰蒂斯都将拒绝接受与泽贝尔王国的联姻，正式文件将在一月之内递交国王，您必须同意，因为这是上议院全票通过的结果。”

维科站在亚瑟的身后，他低声宽慰道：“你必须接受这一结果，陛下，你必须遵守亚特兰蒂斯的律法，你与湄拉之间的事情，总会有转圜的余地和解决的方法。”他当然知晓上议院的这项决议，但他并没有反对，当然，这对亚瑟而言有些残酷，但却是必须的。

名门贵族王公大臣不会容许湄拉成为亚特兰蒂斯的王后，他们不能负担这一风险。涅柔斯野心勃勃，亚瑟又没有展露出令他们信服的强硬和铁腕，他们不能给予涅柔斯父女任何插手亚特兰蒂斯国政的机会。

一切牺牲都是为了亚特兰蒂斯的利益，不是么？

亚瑟觉得有些口干舌燥，这当然是不可能的，他身处大洋之下又怎会口渴，但话语就这么梗在他的喉头，他回想起火之环决斗前湄拉离开前给予他的那个眼神，写满无奈与哀伤。童话中王子夺得王位，登基为王，迎娶公主，过上幸福美满的生活，但现实不是童话，即便他们间的关系还未发展至谈论婚姻的这一步，但这扇门已经被强硬且不容抗拒的手关上了，还逼迫着他亲自上锁。

“那就这样吧。”他抛下这句，拿着三叉戟冲出了伊利奥斯宫，通讯器上的红光已不再闪烁。

湄拉也不知道她究竟在往哪个方向驾驶，她只想远离亚特兰蒂斯，远离那权力斗争的漩涡，她不明白为何会如此失落，她早该知道的，可当这一切发生的时候还是那么猝不及防。她不该流泪的，她该开心，起码为了她不用再成为两国博弈的筹码而庆幸，这一直是她渴望获得的自由。

可她还是如此地痛苦。

她不由自主回想起西西里岛上发生的一切，那束艳烈如火的玫瑰，散发着她不曾体会过的芬芳，亚瑟毫不犹豫地接过花束陪她一起吃掉了玫瑰花，他明明知道那不是拿来吃的。

现在她终于明白，为什么她会爱上亚瑟，因为他眼中看到的不是泽贝尔的湄拉公主而是湄拉，这就是她想要的。她也明白为何亚特兰娜女王对陆地如此眷恋，因为在那里她不再是女王，她只是一个被爱着的幸福的妻子。

“湄拉！停下来，听我解释。”亚瑟拍打着前舱，他不知道该如何向湄拉解释，但除此之外他还能说什么呢？湄拉出来的一瞬间，他紧紧地抱住了她，三叉戟落在珊瑚礁上搅混了海水，这里已经临近海面，阳光一束束落在海里。

“我很抱歉，但是我别无选择，去他妈的上议院。”

“不，你不需要道歉，我能理解，他们的决定无可非议，换作是我也会这么做的。”湄拉搂过亚瑟的脖颈，熟悉的温暖稍稍舒缓了她的精神。相比于亚特兰蒂斯人，亚瑟的体温更高一些，拥抱着他，仿佛沐浴着阳光。她哽咽道：“我只是……我只是有些难受……”

“湄拉……”亚瑟不知该如何安慰，他能做的一切就是紧紧地抱住她。

“自打我出生以来，我的父母就已经筹谋好了我未来的一切安排，所有人都告诉我，作为公主，我应当为了泽贝尔的利益奉献一切，包括我的婚姻。我应该开心的，真的，你也应该开心的，他们再也不能利用我们的关系了。我不在乎那群贵族们如何看，我不在乎！”她依偎在亚瑟的怀抱中，是的，唯一该为亚特兰蒂斯的决议感到不悦的人应当是她的父亲。

“他们无法阻止的，湄拉，你知道的，如果那一天到来，如果谈话没有办法解决，那么我们就用拳头来说话。”如果真有一天，他们愿意携手步入婚姻的殿堂，谁都不能阻止他们的结合。

湄拉破涕而笑：“你已经是国王了，你不能靠拳头解决一切。”

“我在努力了，如果其他方式不能解决，那我只能靠拳头了，这毕竟是我最擅长的方式。”亚瑟耸肩，“好了好了，你知道我最怕的东西是什么吗？”

湄拉疑惑地看着亚瑟。

“我最怕女孩子哭，尤其是漂亮姑娘，而至于你——”他拉长音，湄拉松开了手，往后退了半步。

“我什么？”

“你是我爱的漂亮姑娘，哭起来那可比海沟族围攻我还恐怖，天啊，是哪个混蛋惹哭了你，我要把他揍到妈都不认识，结果这个混蛋是我自己，我自己揍自己，你又会心疼，哭得就更厉害了，这可……”他还没来得及说完，四周的海水突然消失，他猝不及防地掉了下去，重重地砸在珊瑚礁上，和他的三叉戟一同灰头土脸再被海水浇了一头。

“那我就代劳了。”湄拉故作无辜地摊手，然后朝海面上浮，亚瑟赶忙抓起三叉戟追赶，他们一同浮出海面，深呼了口气。

“言归正传，”湄拉连语调都严肃了起来，她排开亚瑟的手，“我原本找你是有正事的。”

亚瑟替湄拉把贴附在眼旁的那一缕头发拨开，他也故作郑重地点头：“公主殿下有何要务？”

“我去见了奥姆。”

奥姆。亚瑟握紧了三叉戟，自打奥姆离开亚特兰蒂斯之后，他一直在按捺去陆上探望奥姆的冲动，可母亲和维科都劝阻他给奥姆时间，他们彼此都需要好好冷静冷静。

“他怎么样？”

“他适应的不错，他一贯如此，无论什么环境都能极快地适应，我去找他时，他在一间……咖啡馆？那招牌上是这么写的。而且他还在使用上次你给我介绍的那个东西，对，电脑。我和他谈了谈，告诉他我们之间的婚约解除了。尽管他表现的很淡漠，但是我还是能感受到他的……孤独。”

她调取了监控记录，看到了醉酒后的奥姆是如何站在大海前，是如何用海水掩盖他的情绪，然后删除了这些视频。的确，她不爱奥姆，也不喜欢奥姆行事的风格，但是她也无法坐视旁人利用这些来对抗奥姆，包括她的父亲。

“您变得如此陌生，父亲，和我记忆中的判若两人。我简直不敢相信您居然在监视奥姆，他曾是您的盟友，也曾是您未来的女婿。”她自陆地归来，在泽贝尔国王的书房里质问。

“这是为了泽贝尔的安危，万一奥姆在陆地有所图谋呢？”国王正在保养他的三叉戟，他坐在书桌后，甚至没有抬头看她。

“他无法步入大海，如何有所图谋？就算有所图谋，那也是亚特兰蒂斯的内政。请停止这一做法，这不会为泽贝尔带来任何利益，只会令我们蒙羞。如果亚瑟都不担心，您为何要替亚特兰蒂斯操心呢？”

“你越来越有主见了，湄拉，你母亲会为你感到骄傲的。那就依照你对奥姆王的承诺，泽贝尔将撤回所有监控设备，不再插手一切。”国王微笑道，在她的印象中，他从未妥协得如此之快。

“你该去看看他，或者亚特兰娜女王，这对你们都好……”湄拉诚恳地提出建议，亚特兰蒂斯对奥姆的忠诚超出她和维科的想象，如果奥姆真的全然站到了亚瑟的对立面，或者被永远流放陆地，亚特兰蒂斯不是没有发生哗变的可能。


	10. 第四章·下

10  
“上议院这般行事会不会太张扬了？我是一点都没料到，你居然敢就这么直白地将事情挑明讲。我差点还以为上议院大臣换人了。”上议院这一幕逼问下马威传出来，斯菲尔德都被吓了一跳，反复问过两遍确认是不是误传。

巴鲁特当然明白大法官意指什么，他这上议院大臣当了十年，一直是在各方游走两不得罪的和事佬，就连当时内阁会议上奥姆询问他们意见，对陆开战与否，他都是照旧对两方胜弊各分析一番而不表态。

“只不过是表表态而已，算不了什么，偶尔强硬一下，也让大家看看上议院不是做摆设的。倒是你啊，我的老朋友，我还真没料到他把这重任交付给了你，你这些年可是没少给那父子两添堵。”巴鲁特笑言，他们就正大光明地在伊利奥斯宫内他的办公室内见面，毫不惧有人议论他们结党营私。墙壁上原本是国王半身像的投影，不过装置已经坏了四个月还没有得到维修。

“显然我们都低估了他，不是么？不过你们这么一闹，外交部可是要焦头烂额了。”斯菲尔德看着桌上不断轮播的议程表，九成都是对下议院提案的再审核，比他们更坐不住的是这些平民议员，什么海陆和平都是空话，他们更关心此番易主会对各地民生产生什么影响，尤其是现任国王是否会无效化先前的福利政策。

上议院大臣摆手，他笃定地说：“不可能，就算正式的文件签下来也会迅速地一笔揭过。不过我倒是意外，这件事情上维科居然彻彻底底瞒着七海之主，”他把这名号刻意拖长了讲出来，“他该怎么收场？”

“这点小事根本不痛不痒，说辞多着呢，想揭开他这忠臣的面具还得一步步慢慢来，最后再下狠药。”斯菲尔德摇摇头，现在只是一出好戏的开始，不过是报幕员登台台宣布开场，唯一美中不足的是它的创作者无缘目睹了。

维科揉了揉额角，他在会客室中等待着一位“访客”，不久前亚瑟派人传信这几天要回慈恩港陪汤姆和亚特兰娜，一如既往地将政务完全拜托给了他。而至于禁婚令通过这件事，也被他三言两语翻过去了——

“不错，部分议员是我的朋友，乃至我的至交好友，但是他们也要为自己的利益和亚特兰蒂斯的利益考虑，我无法左右他们的意见。他们不了解你，亚瑟，他们不知道你是什么样的人，同时又都对湄拉有些误解。还是那天你获胜后她的发言展现得过于主动和强势了，这令他们不安。通俗点说，飓风台风不如枕头风，他们担忧如果哪天你们两个真的结婚了，你会在涉及泽贝尔王国的事务上受到湄拉的影响，进而损害亚特兰蒂斯的利益。但，他们总有一天会看清楚你是一个什么样的国王，会消除对湄拉的误解，没有什么法令是不能撤销和无效的。”

上议院的这一出闹剧的确让他有些措手不及，来得比他预想得还要早、还要激进，他都快忘记巴鲁特挺直腰背慷慨陈词的样子了，同朝多少年了，没想到还能见到这一出。当然，更令他没有预想到的是亚瑟的表现，尽管还是很稚嫩，那番发言也没什么大用，但是也没有什么错处，无功无过错开锋芒。他本以为亚瑟在治国理政这方面的才能是完全遗传了亚特兰娜，现在看来他的人类父亲倒是教得还有可取之处。

甚至有些文章已经按耐不住用起了上议院炮轰亚瑟王这样的标题来展露他们的政治立场，他们都在期盼着国王亚瑟与谋臣维科为上议院的强硬而感到不安，但恰恰相反，多亏了巴鲁特的强势，才更能令他放心。

“维科。”熟悉的声音在会客室中响起，涅柔斯的水像出现在谋臣面前。

“涅柔斯王。”他只是颔首以示敬意，“我相信以你的海量必然不是前来兴师问罪的。”

“既然你提起了，我倒想听听你的看法。”涅柔斯当然不是来兴师问罪的，湄拉那番胡闹后亚特兰蒂斯的那群贵族要是还能心平气和地坐视亚瑟娶了前国王的未婚妻，那才是真的太阳挂在海里。只是平白无故叫维科坐收渔利，到底亚特兰蒂斯的那群贵族到底还是手段太嫩。

“我当然是对此深表遗憾，湄拉自小生活在亚特兰蒂斯，也是我看着长大的，亚瑟就更不用说了，只是可惜两个孩子间的事不得不被政治左右，实在遗憾。”维科看着手掌，无奈地摇摇头。

“孩子终究是孩子，做事考虑难免冲动，不周全。”涅柔斯接维科话头，话锋一转。

“话虽如此，还是得让他们放手去做。”维科摊手。

“但是总得需要一只稳妥的手，帮他们摆正方向。”他们相视一笑，涅柔斯感慨道，“你我上次这般交流差不多是十二年前了吧？”

“是么？涅柔斯王好记性。”维科避而不谈，涅柔斯另有所指，但这件事还是随着时间流逝就此埋葬得好，“泽贝尔之主日理万机，既然不是来兴师问罪的，那必然是另有来意？”

涅柔斯略微调整了右手的护腕，就此开门见山：“当然是事关另一位年轻人，不论怎么说，当年奥瓦克斯可是把儿子交托给了你，你这老师总得关怀一下学生的近况吧。”要是奥瓦克斯的亡魂死后还有知，怕是要气得活过来，这可就是他信任多年的好心腹，临了还嘱托奥姆遇事不决问维科。

“虽然是这个道理，但我可不能违背亚特兰蒂斯做出的判决，去窥视流放的亲王。”

“那看在你我也曾并肩作战的情谊上，我便做个顺水推舟的人情，年轻人第一次背井离乡，又承受了这么多打击，难免情绪失控，有泪不轻弹，只是未到伤心处。”湄拉毁灭数据实在是不彻底，涅柔斯不免有些头疼。最后一份拷贝在播放结束后便销毁，此后就只有海水和月光见证过前国王情绪失控的一幕了。

“涅柔斯王如此客气，着实……”维科话未落定，那水像就已消失，他负手站定，若有所思。虽然涅柔斯话间夹藏棍棒，但他带来的情报却是实打实的。两相印证之下他总算可以稍微放心些许，单是上议院“鲨急怆岩”的表现或奥姆这一番情绪失控，都难以令他信服。

从奥姆束手就擒以来，他就一直担心奥姆留有后手，且不论这些年奥姆即位积攒下的民心人脉，奥瓦克斯给奥姆留下的嫡系就不能小觑。他严防死守避免奥姆有机会和这群心腹交流，将监狱的安防轮排全部换成了自己人，直到奥姆流放陆地他都还不能安心。此番上议院如此强硬，左不过困兽之斗，强弩之末。至于奥姆，他可是看着奥姆长大的，到底是奥瓦克斯的亲儿子，骄傲都是融在骨血里的，当然，无情也是，当年亚特兰娜被献祭之后，奥姆都没有流过一滴泪，而现在……

果然，在陌生的环境下，人容易变得脆弱。不过即便如此，他还是不能放松警惕，百足之虫死而不僵，虽然兵变绝无可能，但是文官总是烦人，再加上民心这种东西说来无用也有用，总归还是要徐徐图之。


	11. 第五章·上

第五章·上  
11

亚特兰娜有些魂不守舍，她往扇贝的食盆里倒完狗粮才想起来前面亚瑟已经给它准备过晚餐。扇贝是她和汤姆一起接回来的金毛犬，虽然现在只有三个月大，也已经是颇具气势，整天在客厅和厨房间乱窜。

汤姆和亚瑟在乖乖洗完碗收拾好餐厅后就去酒吧里进行他们的父子亲情活动了，临走前亚特兰娜还是不由得嘱咐亚瑟盯着汤姆少喝点。扇贝在她的腿边绕着叫，等着主人带它出去散步或者在码头上陪它玩。

可亚特兰娜今天实在没有心情，她径直走到客厅在沙发上坐下，电视机里放着乏善可陈的肥皂剧，她端起桌上的马克杯，杯中的热茶还冒着氤氲，曾经的亚特兰蒂斯女王叹了口气。亚瑟在餐桌上聊家常般地提起了亚特兰蒂斯的政务，就像下班回家向父母抱怨新工作的每个年轻人一般。

她预料到亚特兰蒂斯不会欣然接受亚瑟和她的回归，哪怕表面恭敬，可暗地里依旧不认同亚瑟的王权。而更令她感到无奈的是，这些挺身而出反对亚瑟的王公大臣都是奥姆坚定的支持者，他们都为奥姆感到愤懑不平。

“汪！”扇贝一路小跑，横冲直撞扑到主人腿旁，前爪搭在主人的绒拖鞋上，伸出舌头摇着尾巴等主人陪它玩。亚特兰娜把扇贝抱到膝上，心不在焉地顺着它的毛，她还没有鼓起勇气去面对奥姆，自从那一夜目送着奥姆消失在夜色中后，她反复梦见他们间的最后一次交谈。

奥姆的表现令母亲心痛，她期待着奥姆愤怒地质问他，冲她发脾气，像任何一个孩子应当对他的母亲发泄不满那般。但奥姆没有，他是如此克制，把一切情绪都压抑在心底，甚至极力避免对奥瓦克斯冠以父亲的称谓，以提及他们那段失败的政治婚姻。她看得出奥姆对奥瓦克斯的敬重，只需回想那天奥姆手持奥瓦克斯的武器碎片时面上的表情就能感受那种深厚的纽带。

当然，奥瓦克斯是奥姆的父亲，奥姆怎么可能会不敬重他，奥瓦克斯教育出了一位多么优秀的国王，马略斯家族的又一位骄傲，不但治军严谨，治国也不在话下。奥姆虽然继承了她的发色与眼睛，可他骨子里更像奥瓦克斯，青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

总有一些事情会随着时间而和解，二十年足以让她心平气和地跨越生死与奥瓦克斯对话，如果说当年拥兵自重的奥瓦克斯是长剑出鞘锋芒毕露，而今的奥姆已然是善刀而藏不露锋芒。她离开时，奥姆还是个孩子，他的心情都写在脸上，会扯着她的手迫不及待地分享这一天发生的所有事情，她回来时，奥姆已经是位国王，喜怒不流于表，笑容与眼神写满真诚可就是透不进他的内心。

亚特兰娜很清楚，一边是与汤姆的爱情结晶，一边是与奥瓦克斯无可奈何的政治产物，她当然偏爱亚瑟，尽管这很残忍，可就是事实。撇除开亚特兰蒂斯女王的身份，她也只是个普通人，有属于自己的爱憎，所以她对奥姆更加愧疚，可出于愧疚的补偿根本不是奥姆需要的。

人总会思考如果，如果这样，如果那样，如果当初作出了另一个选择现今的一切是否会不一样，是否会拥有一个更好的现在与明天，她也不能免俗。在奥姆的审判还未举行时，她也曾设想过如果当时，如果她履行了与奥瓦克斯的婚约，如果她没有离开亚特兰蒂斯，如果她没有与汤姆坠入爱河……

可惜，没有如果。亚特兰娜叹了口气，她举起扇贝，冲因为今天不能出去玩而有些蔫的小狗做了个鬼脸，扇贝汪汪地叫起来。她恨奥瓦克斯吗？曾经恨，但现在这恨意已经淡漠了。她没有什么立场去指责奥瓦克斯的所作所为，女王丈夫的人选是由贵族们推选的，奥瓦克斯手握军权，马略斯家族位高权重，这是她在即位前就清楚的，她只是不甘心。

是的，不甘心自己的命运被他人摆弄，不甘心自己成为奥瓦克斯百尺竿头更进一步的工具，自她曾祖父以来，亚特兰蒂斯的君权开始有所动摇，马略斯家族不但在封地中豢养重兵，更是将手插入了王城近卫军，他们身上也流淌着王室血脉。到她这辈，马略斯家族终于有正大光明的理由入主王城，奥瓦克斯与她完婚后，他们的孩子将是亚特兰蒂斯未来的继承人，不但是名正言顺的王子，更能一举将军权牢牢握在手中。

奥姆质问她难道就不担心奥瓦克斯是否会迁怒于他，是否还能待他如旧，她避而不谈，没有正面回答，可是她很清楚，她早有回答。她信任奥瓦克斯，哪怕奥瓦克斯固执、充满野心，可他也有他的骄傲，身为君王、贵族和将领的骄傲。她相信奥瓦克斯的为人，将亚瑟、汤姆的生死与奥姆的未来都赌在了这份信任上。

亚特兰蒂斯女王与陆地人苟合并育有一子的事实被公开后，举国震怒，他们可以原谅女王的出逃，着实无法原谅这种背叛。她和奥瓦克斯做了一个交易，她可以毫不反抗地走上海室法庭的被告席，承认一切罪行不做任何反抗，但是亚特兰蒂斯的怒火必须到此为止，绝不可以迁怒汤姆和亚瑟。

在当时，这个交易是多么苍白无力，她别无选择，只能期盼奥瓦克斯遵守誓言。要是他不遵守，她当然也能理解，他有充足的理由以那对父子的鲜血一洗耻辱，为奥姆铲除未来为君路上的一切障碍，而奥瓦克斯遵守了，奥姆也念及手足之情，没有对亚瑟下手。

她不该如此贪心，是的，在亚瑟夺走了亚特兰蒂斯王位之后还奢望奥姆能看在亲情的份上的与他们和解，能原谅他们。她也是王室出身，知道在权力面前亲情是多么寡淡，亚特兰蒂斯的君王最早接受的教导就是他们是亚特兰蒂斯的子女，国家的利益高于一切，亲情、友情、爱情都比不上对国家的忠诚。

他们是国家的仆从，是名声的仆从，是事务的仆从，他们生而就是权力的囚犯，没有个人的自由，没有行动的自由，没有时间的自由。*自摇篮中的胎儿到坟墓中的枯骨，必须要为亚特兰蒂斯奉献一生。

这是她无法认同的价值观，却是亚特兰蒂斯君王世代所秉持的理念。从国家的角度出发这理念当然无可厚非，可对于个人而言难道不太残忍了吗？他们也是活生生的有爱恨的人。可是亚特兰蒂斯渴望这样的君主，赞美这样的君主，哪管他国兴亡，只关心亚特兰蒂斯是否昌盛。

亚特兰娜把扇贝放到地板上，小金毛知道主人今晚是没有心情陪它玩了，也就往书架下它的玩具堆跑去，和被咬得破破烂烂的毛绒兔子打闹去了。亚特兰蒂斯需要奥姆的回归，亚瑟与维科的决定还是太冒进了，可是她又无法阻拦他们，她希望奥姆能够服个软，给他们一个台阶下，回到亚特兰蒂斯安稳民心。

为了陆地和海洋的和平共处，她别无选择，奥姆继承了奥瓦克斯的倔强和顽固，就和他父亲的三叉戟一般刚强，可是过刚易折。作为一位母亲，她如何能坐视她的两个儿子因政见不同而相互仇恨，一个在海洋中遭遇百般阻拦，一个在陆地上体验无依无靠。

她的视线落在桌上的礼物盒，被银白色的玻璃纸和紫色绸带包裹得严严实实，这是她托亚瑟命令亚特兰蒂斯工匠锻造的，是她给奥姆准备的礼物。

“砰！”扎啤杯底重重地和木头桌面接触，汤姆笑着看亚瑟擦着胡子上的啤酒沫，“所以你当国王当得一点不顺心？”

“比找家天天加班三个半小时的小公司缩在格子间里当文员还要闹心。每个人都表面对你毕恭毕敬，背地里指不定拿着我的照片当靶子呢。”最令亚瑟头疼的还是他对亚特兰蒂斯政局和势力分布近乎一无所知，是真正的人生地不熟，哪怕有维科和湄拉帮助他，可是依然不够。他需要全面的了解，不能只听维科和湄拉的一面之词，而内阁大臣是奥姆的心腹，乐见他到处吃瘪，国务大臣为了省事也是对他避之不及。军队将领的态度最为冷淡，他们才是奥姆真正的嫡系，两派势力不能再分明了。

“这很正常，儿子，暂且不说你的身世，你的立场和他们相去甚远，是我也要反对啊，现在要是上台个总统胳膊肘往外拐，整天喊着要支援拉非，为墨西哥和古巴创建工作岗位，那白宫门口的抗议游行估计一天都不会停。”汤姆拍拍亚瑟的肩膀，他虽然只是一个灯塔的看守人，但是孤单枯燥的工作环境给他优越的阅读环境，作为一个步入老年的中年人，他可是很关心政治，毕竟儿子已经不需要他来关心了。

“他们的反应让我觉得，我才是那个坏人。”亚瑟捏着眉头，他又问酒保要了一杯啤酒，“难道他们就意识不到这样的战争不会给任何一方带来好处，只会令无辜流血，仇恨积蓄吗？这么简单的道理他们为什么就不明白呢？”

“我不知道。”汤姆耸肩，他从酒保手里截下了亚瑟点的啤酒。

“妈说了叫你少喝点。”亚瑟搬出了亚特兰娜。

汤姆装作听不见一般一口气吞了大半杯，他说：“你才是他们的国王，你得去了解你的人民想要什么，你要去理解他们，从他们的需求出发。当然，我个人的建议，你该好好了解一下你弟弟，一个国王受到爱戴必然是有理由的，他们眼中的奥姆和你眼中的肯定不是一个人。告诉我，你对奥姆了解多少？”

亚瑟顿时哑口无言，他知道奥姆是他的兄弟，奥姆的父亲“害死”了他的母亲，自小接受着成为王者的严格教育，十四岁即位，对陆地有偏见和仇恨……这比维基百科上的冷门人物的介绍还单薄，他攥紧了拳头。

“他是你弟弟，亚瑟，总有一天你妈妈和我会先你们而去，到时候他是你唯一的亲人，你们总不能当一辈子的仇人。”汤姆干掉剩下的啤酒，手搭在亚瑟肩膀上，“就我从那些历史书中得到的经验，人民可以被蒙骗一时，但是十二年，他要是维科说的那种暴虐无道穷兵黩武的昏君，哪来的民心？”

亚瑟点头称是，他有了一个咨询的好人选。

*  
见弗朗西斯·培根《论高位》


	12. 第五章·中

第五章·中  
12

亚特兰娜按照亚瑟给他的地址找到了奥姆栖身的旅店。这是座漂亮而安逸的小岛，而这间外墙漆成薄荷绿的三层楼别墅就是岛南面的一抹新芽。亚瑟给她介绍说这间别墅被屋主改造成了家庭旅馆对外出租，他替奥姆租下了整间别墅。她按下门铃，没有回应，再按一回，别墅里依旧毫无动静。

所幸今天她穿得很简单，格子衬衫和牛仔裤已经快成了亚特兰娜最喜欢的陆地服饰，铁栅栏和篱笆墙根本拦不住身手矫健的亚特兰蒂斯女王。她推开大门，没有上锁，一楼的客厅被改造成了简单的前台，上面积了一小层灰，她径直走向楼梯，爬到最顶层，亚瑟说最顶层被改造成了套房，估计奥姆会选这间房住。

微风不断吹拂起白纱帘，走廊陈列架上摆着屋主不知从来收集来的陶艺作品，三楼只有四扇门，亚特兰娜试了两次就找到了正确答案，室外晴朗的阳光被厚重的遮光帘拦在窗外，房间里十分晦暗，只有书桌上电脑的电源亮着。她小心翼翼地选择落脚的地点，因为木地板上散落着不少纸张，大概都是从书桌上掉下去的。

她的儿子还在睡觉，四仰八叉地躺在床上，这张她目测能挤下三个人的大床这么看来还有些小了，回想起在牢房中奥姆戒备的样子，她又不由得心头一紧。

奥姆注意到了动静，他猛得睁开眼，肌肉紧绷，在看到站在床前的是亚特兰娜后就松懈了下来，打了个哈欠，揉揉惺忪的睡眼。他昨晚，不，今早睡得有些晚了，现在头都有些一跳一跳的疼。闲适的海岛生活也的确令他有些松懈，毕竟在陆地上，对他有威胁的人与物可没多少。

“我没想到会有访客。”奥姆下床，从靠床边的小沙发上抓起浴袍披在身上，他冲着散落一地的手稿皱了皱眉。虽然那些都不过是他在查阅资料过程中顺手记下些零碎的内容，但总归容易招惹嫌疑，他俯身快速将这些纸张收拢成一沓。

亚瑟兰娜站在原地，不知道该做些什么，她没有在这么平常的情境下与奥姆见过面，也没有见过这样的奥姆，当生死相隔再重逢的激动消散，现在剩下的只有尴尬的疏离。离开了她，奥姆这些年生活得很好，现在也依旧很好，亲情于他从来都不是必需品，他自有责任、功业和万民爱戴来填补这些空缺。

“我去楼下的客厅等你。”总得给奥姆留出换衣服的时间和空间。餐厅就在客厅旁，一张拉丝的钢面吧台将它和厨房隔开，亚特兰娜打开冰箱一看，里面只有一盒鸡蛋、半包培根和三瓶酸奶，整个冷藏室空荡荡的。她打开咖啡机，这看起来是整个厨房里面最常被使用的电器了。

奥姆换了衬衣和西裤，衣柜里面熨好的衬衣只剩下两件，下午他需要去干洗店取衣服了。空气中已经弥漫着咖啡与煎蛋的香气，刚下楼梯就能听到培根在锅上滋滋地冒出油花，他看到亚特兰娜系着围裙站在料理台前时愣了一下，他记忆里的母亲与眼前的这个人完全不同。

他记忆中的亚特兰娜总是忧心忡忡，一旦父亲出现就会变得比海冰还要冷漠，是亚特兰蒂斯的女王，她虽然身处王座之上，心却不属于海底。决战那日，她头戴王冠，身披银衫，沐浴在朝阳下，举手投足还是当年离去时女王的高贵。而现在站在厨房里，穿着蓝白格子衫系着围裙为儿子做早餐的母亲是如此陌生，他在电视剧与电影中看到了这样的母亲，但从未想过会见到这样的亚特兰娜。

转念想到当时亚特兰娜说的那番话，他又忍不住想要发笑，原谅他实在无法理解亚瑟和亚特兰娜的想法，一个未曾踏足亚特兰蒂斯，一个与世隔绝二十年，他们如何就能笃定地说海洋和陆地是一体的，如何就能证明海洋与陆地之间能够共处？不过现在，无论他和臣民如何质问亚瑟和亚特兰娜都不会听进耳里，这些反对的声音只会被归入所谓奥姆王党羽的负隅顽抗，只为党派之争。

“怎么都没有准备些什么正经的吃的？”亚特兰娜一手端着马克杯，一手端着盘子，她和奥姆在吧台上面对面坐下，坐下之后她才想起来没有拿刀叉，熟料奥姆比她动作快一步先站了起来。

奥姆绕过吧台走进厨房，他从消毒柜里拿出刀叉，又撕了张厨房纸巾把刀叉各擦拭了一遍，他一边擦一边回到：“一般不会用到厨房，我都是去岛上的餐馆和饭店解决，橄榄油和柠檬汁烹调出来的海鲜别有一番风味，我必须要称赞陆表居民在食物上的创造力，即便他们的科技水平如此落后。”

穆萨卡和皮塔饼基本快承包了他的午餐，这里的居民真的是非常热衷于将尽可能多的食材汇聚到一道菜中，薄饼卷烤肉串虽然也很美味，但还是有些油腻了。相比之下，他还是更偏爱那些前菜——番茄、小黄瓜和腌渍橄榄等简单调味后的沙拉，或者是酸奶黄瓜，配着香煎的菜丸子，口味清爽自然。而现在他最喜欢的还是卡特酒馆里面下酒菜烤章鱼，撒上胡椒粉，淋上橄榄油和柠檬汁，保留了食材原本的鲜甜又添了新风味，他每次造访都要点一盘。

这的确是一个来了就会令人爱上的地方，岛民淳朴热情，生活闲适安逸，有朝阳日升、云霞万里，碧浪白纱，白石蓝房，美食、美酒、美景，当然也不缺乏找他搭讪的美人，最后这一点真的不需要。这些大概就是亚特兰娜和亚瑟希望他体验的事物，感受陆表的美丽、居民的善良，企图用这些来令他产生负罪感，打消那些诉诸武力的想法。

很遗憾，他领受到了他们希望他感受的一切，可这一切并不能够改变他的意志。他还没有愚蠢和短视到被个旅游区蒙蔽双眼，他们根本没有意识到他究竟为什么要对陆宣战，或者说，他们不肯相信他给出的理由。

亚瑟和亚特兰娜都认为他是出于仇恨和偏见对陆开战，至于湄拉，就和她的父亲一样相信他的野心凌驾一切。他已经疲于辩解了，且不论他们会不会相信，尘埃落定，多说无益，他自己不忘初心即可。

“你一直没有给我打过电话，我还以为你不是很适应在陆地的生活。”亚特兰娜微笑地看着奥姆，她在陆地上累计也生活了快四年了，也只会煎鸡蛋、煎培根和做肉酱意面，水开，加面，煮三分钟，拿出汤姆事前做好的肉酱倒在锅里，加热，再加面。

奥姆刚把一块煎蛋送入口中，显然，相比于煎锅，他的母亲更适合拿武器，同为白色结晶的盐和细砂糖被搞混了。他不动声色地这块煎蛋吞下去，端起咖啡喝了一口才开口：“没有遇到什么棘手的事情，我想就没有必要打扰您了。”

“这怎么能叫打扰呢？”亚特兰娜心中暗叹一口气，她伸手把放在吧台旁倚墙靠着的帆布袋拿过来，掏出了那从亚特兰蒂斯辗转来到慈恩港又跨越大洋的礼物盒，她推到奥姆的手旁，“我今天来不仅是想看看你过得好不好，还是为了把这个交给你……”

解开缎带扎的蝴蝶结，扯开包在外面的玻璃纸，躺在黑丝绒上的一枚银白的贝壳，亚特兰蒂斯王室珠宝工坊惯用的珠宝盒，他过去不知道将多少个交到湄拉手中。在打开贝壳前奥姆抬头看了一眼母亲，那笑容写满期盼，还夹杂着些许不留意间流露出的恳求，她害怕他的拒绝。

奥姆低头将注意力转移到这枚金属贝壳上，一瞬抿紧唇线又松开，恢复惯常的微笑。他已经习惯了，这种来自亲近之人的畏惧，仿佛他是什么不懂人情的怪物，毫无人类的情感，湄拉如此、维科如此，他刚刚即位时，维科对他严防死守，生怕他派兵诛杀汤姆父子。

他不是不珍重这些感情，只是这些感情没有重要到不可或缺的地步，他不会为这些感情而改变原则、超越底线，更不会为维系它们而放弃他的责任。在可以让步的范围里，他愿意牺牲以维系这些感情，可这范围仅限于他的己利私益。而作为亚特兰蒂斯的国王，他没有多少己利私益，除了他自己，一切都归属于亚特兰蒂斯。

那是一枚吊坠，缩小的三叉戟，仅保留了戟首和一小节用于钻孔的戟身，造型是亚特兰娜使用的、交由亚瑟继承的、被他亲手斩断的那把。不过它太轻了，这金属的手感没有问题，但重量和大小不符合，这说明吊坠是中空的。

他试探性地一转戟身，投影出了一道全息影像。他猛得抬头看向母亲，表情与眼神都写满不可置信。亚特兰娜点头，她解释道：“我亲自去皇家墓地把它取了回来，委托工匠……”

奥姆近乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，这幕影像是他五岁那一年留下的，那一年亚特兰蒂斯南部三区因海底火山喷发遭受巨大损失，死伤无数，那是他记忆中唯一一次父母同行外巡，巡视赈灾安抚民心的过程中留下了的影像记录，是唯一一次父亲抱着他，挽着母亲的手臂，像真正的一家三口般亲密，例行的跨年致辞中他们两个人要么是没有肢体接触，要么是相隔有距。

“我看到了我的……‘墓地’……我欠你和奥瓦克斯一声抱歉，尽管已经晚了。”亚特兰娜站起来，深呼了一口气，“让我帮你把它带上？”


	13. 第五章·下

第五章·下  
13  
奥姆向亚特兰娜伸出手，但在女王指端刚要触及到吊坠时又将手放下了，他摇头，一边将吊坠放回到了珠宝盒中，一边说：“不用了，我会珍藏它的。”他又补了一句，“我没有佩戴饰品的习惯，除了王冠。”

亚特兰娜也无法多说什么，她用手拨弄了一下头发，坐回了位置上，她看向客厅，看向长沙发背上搭着的薄毯，看向墙壁上挂着的静物画，看向窗外摇曳的树影与明媚阳光，她的目光需要有一个落脚地，因为她无法承受这一刻奥姆的神情。

“我们派人重铸了奥瓦克斯的三叉戟，冶金专家们给出了改进方案，可以有效提升它的机械性能……我替亚瑟向你道歉，我知道奥瓦克斯的武器于你的意义，我知道马略斯家族有传承武器的传统，代表着父辈对后人的认可与承认……”她不能否认奥瓦克斯的野心，更不能否认奥瓦克斯的才干，那柄三叉戟承载着一位战士和国王的荣耀。

奥瓦克斯持着这柄武器平定了贵族叛乱，在女王逃离亚特兰蒂斯的那几年，亚特兰蒂斯经历了前所未有的动荡，部分贵族借机生事，拒不承认国王统治的合法性，有的意图自立，有的剑指王位，被奥瓦克斯铁血镇压，每一个谋逆的乱党统领都亡于戟下。

“它就在亚特兰蒂斯等着你回去，还有马略斯家族的封地等着你来继承和管理。”亚特兰娜握住奥姆的手，她望着奥姆，但她的儿子却不肯看向她。

“马略斯家族的封地已经被收归国有了。”奥姆并不想提起这段历史，马略斯家族曾经位极人臣，拥有亚特兰蒂斯北域最广阔的封地，拥有亚特兰蒂斯三分之一的矿藏，直到奥瓦克斯王与奥姆王即位。

“在你前往海沟国后，父亲正式被加冕为亚特兰蒂斯的唯一君主，三年后，叔父因为贪污和分裂军队两项重罪被剥夺爵位，献祭给海沟族，由国王亲自审判。家族对此非常不满，无论主家还是旁支都议论纷纷。十二年前，父亲去世，由我继承王位，他们意图控制我，以我为棋子，让亚特兰蒂斯彻底成为马略斯家族的所有物，不满足于而今国王受到上议院制约的境况，要让亚特兰蒂斯恢复到那个国王意志即是法律的古老时代。”奥姆抬起头，他在亚特兰娜因惊愕而微微扩散的眼瞳中看到了那个流血的夜晚，他命令军队逮捕了他的亲族，将先祖建立功业的土地收归国有，“他们失败了，一切都结束了。”

亚特兰娜这才注意到她的手在微微颤抖，流进她心脏的血液仿佛比海水还要冰冷。

“我很感激您做的这一切，无论是这纪念还是父亲的三叉戟，但真的没有必要。我大概能猜到您的来意，治理国家并非易事，您和我一样清楚，尤其是亚瑟和您提出了如此前所未有的国策，民众与大臣必定有很多质疑。如果需要我的建议，我会尽心尽力地提供建议。父亲和您的关系已是定局，无论是您还是他的感受与态度我都能够理解，所以真的无须这样来宽慰我，我能够理解您的……”

这番话听起来是多么诚恳，可是亚特兰娜明白这不过是又一个精心包装的谎言，一把锋利的匕首裹在海绵里刺进两个人的心脏。谁要是相信了这番话，那她一定这个世界上最糟糕的母亲。

“奥姆，听我说，真的不是你想象的那样。我和你父亲之间的关系，是，一切都已经发生了，但是现在的我和当年的我拥有不一样的看法了。曾经我一心只考虑自己，没有顾及到亚特兰蒂斯和奥瓦克斯，现在的我已经意识到了自己的错误，我不能说后悔，但是我愿意为当年的冲动道歉。我知道，我和你父亲之间的恩怨对你造成了无数伤害，没有任何行为可以弥补，但是我还是希望能做点什么……”

她盯着奥姆的脸，她的孩子还如此年轻，可藏匿真心却这么老练，不论她如何端详就是窥不破面具，只能感慨那道泪沟完完全全遗传了他的父亲。

奥姆闭上眼，他叹了口气，他不想撕开这重母慈子孝的假象，这看起来多么美好，这一幕简直快要令他落泪了，倘若这一切都是出自真心的话，他从来不敢奢想有一天亚特兰娜能够和奥瓦克斯和解，是的，不是父亲与母亲和解，是母亲与父亲和解。

他攥起拳头，四指的骨节都已经泛白，他兀自地说：“如果是上议院的贵族们反对亚瑟签发的法令，那么……”

“奥姆，我的孩子，你的母亲请求你，哪怕只有这一次，和我说你的真心话吧。我是你的母亲，我希望和我的儿子对话，而不是一位国王，我想听到你的心声，哪怕它多么伤人，我是你的母亲啊，无论你说什么、对我有什么样的意见都不会改变我对你的爱。”亚特兰娜恳求道，她的双眼已经泛红，重逢的场景历历在目，重逢的喜悦退散后，每每回忆都令她黯然神伤。

二十年再重逢，他在她面前放下了所有防备，然后被伤得体无完肤。

“真假与否这真的重要吗？就让这些事情这么过去有什么不好？大家喜笑颜开，一团和气，阖家团圆，难道不是你所期盼吗？告诉我你们遇到了什么难题，然后我给出建议，收下你的礼物，一切结束，这对所有人都好。”奥姆看着盘子里的煎蛋和培根，这冷掉的油耗味令他反胃。

“难道一个母亲没有权利和资格关心她的儿子吗？没有权利和资格去弥补吗？我在你心中难道就是这样的人吗？只是为了利用你吗？”亚特兰娜愕然。

“母亲，我即位十二年，每天面对的不是尔虞我诈就是情真意切的自白。人是复杂的，每个行为背后的目的往往都不是单一的，无论是有意还是无意，我太清楚不过了。如果这就是您想要的，这就是您渴望的，好，真话，我的内心想法，我的真实感受。”他终于忍不住笑了起来，鼻腔中发出短促的气音，亚特兰娜从未见过承载如此浓郁悲伤的笑容，她畏惧了。

“哈，这该如何说起呢？原谅我不习惯，父亲离开之后，这世界上唯一一个愿意且可以倾听我心声的人离去后我就再也没有这么做过了。”他支起左臂，虎口抵着额头，张开手投下一片阴影晦暗了他的双眼，“我有自知之明，我知道我存在的原因和意义，只要完成了给亚特兰蒂斯留下合法继承人的任务，你深爱的男人和孩子就安全了。我甚至连亚瑟的替代品都算不上，每次你抱着我的时候，你看的不是我，你总会微微抬起头，向上仰望。”

“奥姆……”她自己都快忘了这些细节。

“别打断我，这不就是你想听的吗？”奥姆意识到他的言语有些强硬，就把声音放低，“你被献祭之后，有两种流言，一者说你是被陆地人所强迫，一者说你是爱上了那个陆地人，父亲告诉了我真相，他知道对我而言谎言比真相更加残酷，哪怕真相再伤人也只是痛一时，将创口上的烂肉剜掉，总有一天伤口会好；而谎言不过是粉饰太平，任由那伤口腐烂发炎，只待哪天爆发，造成更大的伤害。”他盍眼，深呼了一口气。

“我知道你爱亚瑟，胜过一切，纵使维科百般防范我去往陆地，可是我还是去了一次慈恩港，虽然我没有带武器，但是只要我想动手，他们就绝无生还的可能。我没有动手，你知道为什么吗？不是因为念在骨肉亲情，也不是因为父亲对你的承诺，我只是想，你牺牲了你自己换取他们父子的平安，你以为你牺牲的只是你自己的生命吗？”他指指自己的心脏，“不止如此。如果我杀了他们二人，你的死亡就毫无价值了，我的痛苦也毫无价值。”

亚特兰娜甚至无法抬手擦掉流到脸庞的泪水。

“你生还了，我很开心，无论如何起码都还有重头来过的机会，你和父亲之间的矛盾我根本不在乎，谁会单纯到去执著这件事情的对错，所以真的没有必要，您真的没有必要去为了迎合我而违心地说什么道歉。”

“但这是真的，奥姆，我爱你，我不希望你继续因为我和你父亲间的矛盾而受到伤害……”

“别说了！”奥姆打断道，他抬头，眼眶泛红，双眼比任何时候还要明亮，他没有流出一滴泪，睁着眼没有眨一次，“是，你爱我，但是你更爱亚瑟，不要否认。自始至终，你都希望亚瑟继承王位，无论我是不是想要掀起战争，无论我做了什么，你都盼望亚瑟继承王位。而你，明明知道我出生的意义就是继承王位，我从小接受的教育就是成为一位最起码合格的君主，我为此流下的血与泪，你看在眼里。如果你真的同样爱我们，你就不会坐视我们死斗，你就不会坐视我求死，你就不会等到我万念俱灰的时候才姗姗来迟。”

他看着亚特兰娜，双手攥拳抵在冰冷的桌面上，他又笑了，仰起头，转过去，眨了一次眼。

“你忍心看到你的儿子一败涂地，你忍心看到你的儿子一无所有，你忍心，你忍心在一旁袖手旁观。我有时还会想，如果亚瑟当时没有及时收势，贯穿了我的咽喉，你会为我流泪吗？你会责备亚瑟吗？当然，这些我都能理解，真的，哪怕你明知道真正属于我的只有那个王座和亚特兰蒂斯，而你还是想把它们交给亚瑟，是，谁都想把最好的东西给他们最喜欢的孩子，人之常情。”

“但是，但是你为什么还想要更多？王位我交出去了，我甚至还愿意给你们提供建议，可是为什么你还想要我真心诚意地感谢你们的一切行为呢？”奥姆质问道，他的喉咙仿佛被肿块哽住了，“是，我也觉得自己薄情，哪有重视血脉亲情的人能冷漠地制裁亲族。可怎么到了你们眼里我就是毫无感情，仿佛我根本没有心，不知道什么叫背叛，什么叫悲伤？”

“不是的，儿子，不是这样的。”她设想过真相的残酷，但她没有想过会如此痛苦，这哪里是一把匕首刺进心房，这是千万根带着倒刺钢针刺入心脏，每一次吸气与呼气都令人绝望。

“命运就是这么不公平，有些人生来就是万人之上，无须奋斗便能享受富贵荣华，有些人生来就是卑如蝼蚁，一世勤勤恳恳也不过是为了温饱。所以有的人无须付出什么就能获得完完全全的爱，而有的人得舍弃一切才能换来些许慰藉。但这就是命运，有些规则只能接受和遵守，这都没什么。”他仰起头，深吸了一口气，既然都已经说到了这一步，那不如就说明白。

他看着亚特兰娜，笑容疲惫苍白，他是真的累了。“所以我恳请您，如果您真的爱我的话，就让这一切都过去吧。只要不点破，谎言就是最好的药，对谁都好。”

亚特兰娜怔怔地看着奥姆，她张口想要说话，但只有泪水在往下流。奥姆叹了口气，他抽了张纸巾，伸手替母亲擦去脸上的眼泪。

“你说得对，我是个不称职的母亲，你没有理由原谅我……”她甚至都没有勇气再次触碰奥姆。

“我能理解你，所以我可以视而不见，这就够了。”奥姆回答，但也仅此而已了。他可以牺牲，可以委曲求全，但亚特兰蒂斯不能。


	14. 第六章

第六章

亚瑟怀着满腹疑惑回到了亚特兰蒂斯。

他原本是打算找奥姆谈谈的，谁知道去旅馆扑了个空，在岛上碰运气地闲逛，却没想到奥姆在海边，远远地就望见了那道身影。他没有贸然上前打扰，毕竟奥姆面海而立，一动不动，看起来就是若有所思的样子。他想着等奥姆看够了，回去了，他再追上去，谁知道奥姆就在海边站了一夜，从夕阳西下站到朝阳东升，而他也在长椅上坐了一夜。

要不是知道奥姆是亚特兰蒂斯人，换个普通人，这架势真的是要投海自杀，看得他真的是心里发毛。

他特地找维科询问了一番。

“从日暮站到天明？”维科仔细回想了一下，恍然大悟，他解释道，“这大概是他在追思奥瓦克斯，他每次去奥瓦克斯的坟墓时都在这段用以休憩的时间，奥瓦克斯的忌日差不多就在这几天。”

亚瑟心一沉，他没有想到是这个原因。曾经他对奥瓦克斯的一切了解都来自于维科，而在与奥姆对话后，在亚特兰蒂斯生活了这段时间后，他不得不要重新审视当初的偏见了。诚然，奥瓦克斯派兵迫使母亲离开，又处死了母亲，可当他成为了国王之后，他不得不换一种角度来看待事务。

当然，最重要的，他得从奥姆的角度出发回顾一切。父亲说得对，他没有真正了解过奥姆，没有了解过这个弟弟，又有什么资格来评判呢？

此前亚瑟从未考虑过海底的墓葬形式，他应当去了解的，这也是民生的一环。现在他知道了，于平民而言，可以将遗骸沉入岩浆，选择这种方式的人相信熔岩能涤尽罪孽，能够让诸神赦免他们的罪责；可以将遗骸献给海洋，类似于天葬，这不是葬身鱼腹，这是回赠养育他们的海洋；当然也有最寻常的方式，将遗骸白骨化，埋葬在海沙之下。而贵族则拥有更加优雅的下葬方式，他们的遗体会被殴泊化，那一匣五彩斑斓、宝蕴光含的珠石就是他们最后的遗存。

斯菲尔德走在前面为亚瑟带路，他这个司法部长怎么就在这位主眼里成了亚特兰蒂斯导游，总不能仗着他耐性好就胡来吧？他本来看季度报告看得好好的，突然就被传召来陪国王探访王室墓地，真的是胡闹，他顶着司法大臣的名，干的尽是帝师的工作，真想知道维科这个老东西往陆上跑了二三十年，给亚瑟都教了些什么东西，尸位素餐也没见过这么过分的。

王室墓地与亚瑟想象中的完全不同，与其说是墓地，它更像是一座博物馆，还是个蛋形建筑，像枚斜躺在沙滩上的鸡蛋，他跟着斯菲尔德潜到海床，双脚踏在了海沙上，这才注意到海沙上用不知名的银色合金铺了一条长路。

“所有前来寄托哀思的王室成员与贵族都必须走过去，这是礼节。”斯菲尔德解释道，他依旧摸不透亚瑟为什么突发奇想来这里，虽然名义上说这里面安息的都是亚瑟的祖先，可显然这位国王对他的先祖没有多少感情，他对亚特兰蒂斯都没有多少感情。

王室墓地内十分明亮，但那光线十分柔和，像是投入浅海的日光，地板上还有波动的水光，令人不由得平静起来。一道白石质地的长坡盘旋而上，这建材并不常见，而长坡本身也是一道长廊，左手边是一扇扇闭合的门，右手边空无一物，是的，这座建筑近乎是中空的。

“你能……带我去奥瓦克斯王的墓穴吗？”亚瑟终于道明了来意，斯菲尔德惊讶地看着他，他赶忙解释道，“放心，我不会任何出格的举动的，我真的只是想了解一下奥姆的父亲。”

每一扇门后都是一位王室成员的安息地，亚特兰蒂斯并没有事死如事生的传统，那一方狭室或许就是一位叱咤风云的君王永远的安息地，旧时是供奉骨殖，现在是尸骸宝石，里面会记叙他一生的功绩，会有他的遗物，会有他的后人摆置的祭品——多是为了完成先祖的遗愿。

而奥瓦克斯的墓室中放置着两副盔甲，一套与火之环上奥姆所穿的那套十分相似，只是肩甲更加繁复奢华，有更多的棘刺，而另一套则是辉煌的国王金甲，与奥姆穿着那套的一模一样。墓室中还有一柄三叉戟，只是尺寸偏小，显然不是成年人使用的。

“那是奥姆王年少时使用的三叉戟，在奥瓦克斯王遇刺后，他继承了先王的三叉戟，将他的武器留在了这里。”斯菲尔德解释道，他也只是在当初奥瓦克斯王下葬时遵照传统前来祭拜，这里并非人臣有资格踏足的地方。

左侧的水幕上记叙了奥瓦克斯王的生平，作为一位国王，他的武功比文治要突出得多，上面也明确表述，奥瓦克斯与亚特兰娜的婚姻赋予了他共治权，而由于女王的叛国行为，经过上议院讨论、贵族集体表决，最终决定认可奥瓦克斯的王权，在奥姆王子成年前担负起亚特兰蒂斯的国政。

“在亚特兰娜女王被献祭后，奥瓦克斯王为她在王室墓地中也修筑了墓地，您想要看一眼吗？”亚瑟愣住了，刚刚一路行来，他并没有发现。

“还在前面。”其实当初为亚特兰娜立衣冠冢的决定也引起了一阵不小的波澜，甚至连保王派内部也发生了分歧，不少人都认为奥瓦克斯这样假惺惺的做派是为了向保王派示好，粉饰太平。

前任女王的墓室与国王中间隔了一间，而这余出来的一间效用不言而喻，那就是将来奥姆王的长眠地。

亚瑟最终还是没有进入，他转向斯菲尔德：“我请你来是想问一些事情，主要是关于奥瓦克斯王，他是个怎么样的人，和当年与我母亲的事情。我想多听听不同的声音。”

“维科大人想必都跟您讲述过……”

“就当我一无所知，我觉得你会是一个客观的讲述者。”

“既然您执意如此……”斯菲尔德往后退了一步，站在那间空置的墓室前，“您如果想要了解前因后果就必须要了解亚特兰蒂斯的历史，王室地位并非如现在般稳固，在约莫二百年前，对贵族豢养私军的限制有所放宽，这就导致了中央军权的衰弱，而其中的佼佼者就是马略斯家族，他们就算真的分邦而立也或许真的会成功，更何况他们家族也曾与王室通婚，也承载者王室血脉，这导致贵族内部产生了分裂，保王派与新锐派，前者坚决维护王室，后者则谋求己利。”

“而情况在您祖父在位期间发生了变化，他只有亚特兰娜公主一位继承人，依照法律，未来女王的配偶必须由贵族们推举，这是一场保王派与新锐派的对决，但最终碍于马略斯家族的实力，新锐派获得了胜利，奥瓦克斯与亚特兰娜订下婚约，在亚特兰娜即位后完婚。这其实是最有利于亚特兰蒂斯的选择，通过他们的结合，王室可以尝试重掌军权，但女王并不认可这一婚约。”

“在亚特兰娜失踪后，保王派并不承认这一事实，他们坚定地相信是奥瓦克斯谋杀了女王，以此来窃取王位，改朝换代，这一指责维系了四年有余，期间亚特兰蒂斯经历了前所未有的动荡。而当女王返回亚特兰蒂斯后，这流言不攻而破，在奥姆殿下出生后，保王派与新锐派的争执几乎不复存在，直到你的存在被亚特兰蒂斯获知。”

亚瑟全神贯注地倾听着，他不经好奇维科究竟是哪一派的支持者。

“保王派最大的忧虑，是奥姆王日后是否会被马略斯家族操纵，实质上达成了马略斯家族窃国自立的目的。而在奥瓦克斯即位后，他着手打压自己的家族，收拢军权，在奥姆王执政期间，更是严惩了谋逆的马略斯家族，绝大多数保王派成员都打消了这重疑虑，这一称呼也消失在了时间中。”

“我曾经是保王派的一员，奥瓦克斯王未曾加冕时，我曾多次弹劾他越权，在他加冕后，我更是常常与他当朝对质，怎么样也算是政敌，但是我还是要替他说句公道话，诚然奥瓦克斯的王位是尸山血海砌出来的，但他对亚特兰蒂斯也是忠心一片，他教给奥姆王的，是刚柔并济，是以国为先，是兼听则明，是包容并济，他的容人之心连我也要佩服。”

斯菲尔德转身，面向奥瓦克斯的墓室，他的右手抚在心房，行以觐见君王的礼节。

亚瑟沉默不语，斯菲尔德的陈述听起来还是非常客观的，他之所以选择这位大臣来咨询，是因为斯菲尔德的态度最分明，不像一些大臣明面语气恭敬实则对他蔑视之至，斯菲尔德多次明朝暗讽他的执政能力，不吝言辞地称赞奥姆在政治上的才能。

他现在最需要的就是一个说真话的人，哪怕这真话不一定是真的，可也比那些冠冕堂皇之辞更贴近事实。

 

奥瓦克斯未换下铠甲就急匆匆地赶到王子寝宫，他将武器交托侍卫，解下手套和腕上护甲。推开门，奥姆依然在聚精会神地读书，直到听到卫兵通报才丢下阅读器，才像小炮弹离膛一样冲到了父亲怀中。

“父王！母亲呢？”奥姆直白地问，仰头看着父亲，他是明知故问，但父亲不会知道他已经偷听到了一切。

奥瓦克斯抬手示意卫兵侍从退下，他抱着奥姆走向露台，殿外是精心移植的珊瑚花园，里面游曳的每一只水母都是他陪奥姆抓回来的。他从亚特兰娜与陆地人苟合这件事被捅破以来就在思虑该如何向奥姆解释这一切，该如何将对孩子的伤害压倒最低，可无论怎么思考，什么样的说辞似乎都比不上真相。

他并不认为孩子年龄小就不明白事理，只要为人父母向他们耐心解释，总能将真相阐释清楚。孩子的眼看事务有时比大人还要透彻，更不用说身为王子且早慧的奥姆，再过两年，奥姆就可以旁听国政了。

“我的小白鲨，爸爸有一件很重要的事情要和你说，你妈妈不会再回来了，她做错了事情，触犯了法律，必须要承担后果，对她的行为负责。”奥姆睁大眼睛望着他，一语不发，“很多年前，在爸爸还不是国王、妈妈刚刚当女王的时候，大家推举爸爸和妈妈在一起，但是妈妈并不愿意嫁给爸爸，所以妈妈离开了亚特兰蒂斯。你知道，妈妈是亚特兰蒂斯的女王，她应该待在这里治理亚特兰蒂斯，这样离开是不对的，就是我们所说的叛国。”

“妈妈走了四年之后，爸爸的士兵找到了妈妈，妈妈回到了亚特兰蒂斯，大家原谅了她，妈妈嫁给爸爸，然后有了你。”他摸摸奥姆的小脑袋，奥姆的长像随亚特兰娜，但是鼻子却是继承了他，“但是妈妈在离开亚特兰蒂斯的期间和陆地人生下了一个孩子，这样的行为也是叛国，而且无法原谅，因此我们必须惩罚妈妈。”

“但是你是国王啊。”

“国王也不能徇私枉法，奥姆，你必须要记住这一点，尤其是面对你的至亲好友，更要公私分明。”奥瓦克斯沉下脸，厉声说道。

“但是我不想妈妈走。”

“我知道，小白鲨，我知道这对你很艰难，但是你要明白，妈妈不可能再回来了，这是她必须要承担的后果，所以你要引以为戒，你是亚特兰蒂斯的儿女，是亚特兰蒂斯未来的国王，你要保护她，你要让她的名字响彻四海。”奥瓦克斯的双手架在奥姆腋下，将儿子高举过头，“而且你必须要记住一件事，无论你多想妈妈，都不能对除爸爸以外的人表现出来，一句话都不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为……因为……”奥瓦克斯一时语塞，他又能如何委婉地解释亚特兰娜已经是亚特兰蒂斯的罪人，没有人会容许对亚特兰娜的怀念与追思。

“因为我作为未来的国王，不应当思念抛弃了国家的女王，民众会担忧我步她的后尘，是这样吗，父王？”

“是的，奥姆，看来是我低估我的儿子了。”奥瓦克斯一时间不知道是喜还是忧，他放下奥姆，单膝跪地，双手搭在奥姆的肩上，“有件事，我本来想等两年再和你谈，但现在看来时机已经到了。奥姆，你是亚特兰蒂斯唯一的正统继承人，你的肩上担负着国家的未来，人民的明天，所以你要记住一件事。”

“有人说，要成为一名优秀的国王一定要无情，要抛弃那些无用的感情，但这种想法是错的，一名优秀的国王不可能无情，如果他毫无感情，如何能够体会民生疾苦，他要做的，是将这些感情收敛好，不轻易示人，处于一种恒常的状态，不露喜恶，臣下就难以媚上，更重要的是，他不能让感情影响他的判断，他要保持冷静的头脑，理智行事，绝对不能意气行事……”

突然，一柄长刀从后贯穿了奥瓦克斯王的胸膛，那是一柄亚特兰蒂斯军队制式的佩刀，第三代装备，编码芯片已经被事先销毁。逸散的血泊中奥瓦克斯王的银发也被染红，他渐渐松开了手，随他征战一生的三叉戟往海底坠去，没入海底湖中不见了踪影。

奥姆猛得睁开眼，一身冷汗黏在身上令他十分不爽利，他翻身下床，走向阳台，直接跃向了后院的游泳池，冰冷的水流将他包围，他仰躺在水中，现在天还没有大亮。他已经近十年没有梦见过父亲了，没有想到这梦境也如此跳脱，将他的童年与父亲遇刺拼接起来。

那年他十四岁，已经开始参政，父亲照例南巡阅兵，由他留守王都代理国政，谁知道一去再未回还。国王遇刺，其乘坐的指挥舰被击沉，他亲自潜入海底盐水湖中寻回了父亲的三叉戟。而这桩谋刺案件直到今时今日还没有真正的结论，是彻彻底底的无头案。他起初觉得嫌疑最大的是家族，不满父亲的打压，既有动机又有能力，因此在谋逆案发时他毫不留情，一切从严，毫不心慈手软。但现在想来，是他擅专了，可疑之人又何止家族一者呢？

父亲树敌无数，一生都身处嫌疑之地，为臣时被斥拥兵自重，为君时被斥窃国自立，可他行事光明磊落，爱憎分明，不论他为王为将，都不该是这种落幕结局，当为国而亡，折戟沉沙，战死疆场，方对得起他一世显赫战绩。

他不需要来自亚特兰娜的道歉，父亲更不需要，先不说这道歉是出于权宜还是真心诚意，哪怕母亲是真的对当年的意气用事感到抱歉，那又有什么意义呢？他缺失的一切又不可能弥补，而且她根本不知道他想要的究竟是什么，就算知道了她也不会愿意给。

他一再退让、好言相告并非真的只是以退为进，好利用这示弱和隐忍激起亚特兰娜的愧疚，让她日后不好再对他多加干涉。只要撕开伪装，只要他们分寸得当，他也不介意就这么演下去，那毕竟是他的母亲。可既然话已经摊开了，预想的结果达成了，那就顺其自然，这小岛亚特兰娜应当不会再登第二回了。

奥姆自嘲地笑笑，估计再过两天就该亚瑟这位正主登门造访了，他倒是好奇这位兄长能拿出什么怀柔的新花样，拿些什么路数打感情牌。要真是拖着他到酒吧喝个昏天黑地，推杯换盏，十几杯酒下肚就盼着大家能前怨尽消，他估计会笑死在卡特夫人面前。

希望亚瑟能够及早出现，毕竟离质询会只有不到一个月了，要是真的直到质询会结束才来找他，那他估计要对亚瑟或者维科刮目相看，要么是亚瑟心态实在沉着，要么是维科安抚人心的本事见长。

奥姆爬上岸，现在依旧还很早，他可以再去睡个回笼觉，毕竟国王是一个全天无休的职业，，好不容易有机会休假，每个可以睡懒觉的早上都不能浪费，等他睡起来，再去慢慢思考今天该吃什么。

“中午好啊孩子。”卡特夫人冲奥姆投去慈祥的微笑，她对奥姆真是喜欢得不得了，且不说举手投足的正派和一言一行流露出的良好教养，单就是小伙子长得这么英俊，让人看着就喜欢。

“中午好，卡特夫人，又想您的好手艺了。”奥姆换了一件纯黑的丝质衬衫，顶上的两粒扣子解开，他坐在了老位置上。

“今天想吃点什么？唉，就不该问你们这群年轻人这个问题。”卡特夫人打趣道，索性决定今天白天闭门谢客，她走到店门口将木牌一翻，将两扇木门一关，“乔去看他的前妻了，总算能给我留一天清净，想喝什么自己拿，今天送来的青口特别新鲜，我去给你做个青口鲜虾意面。”

“麻烦您了。”奥姆转头四顾打量了一下店里，今天卡特夫人看起来并没有什么心情，每一张圆桌上的花瓶都是空荡荡的，而他的注意力则被电视里播放的纪录片吸引了。

卡特夫人麻利地在流水下开始刷洗起青口贝，火上水已经沸腾了起来，十几只青口贝放下去顿时沸腾的水炮归于平静，趁着时候她也把鲜虾从池子里捞了出来放到流水下去冲洗。等了个三四分钟，青口贝都敞开了壳，捞出来之后用小刀剜出贝肉。她又同时了烧两锅水，一锅清水拿来煮虾，一锅盐水拿来煮意面。

奥姆对番茄情有独钟，所以她决定再多切两个番茄进去，卡特夫人挑挑拣拣了半天，才选出来品相最好的两只，这时候虾也煮好了，去虾头，剥虾壳，留下饱满的虾肉等着下锅。橄榄油烧热，加入洋葱，等洋葱变色之后再加入番茄小块，番茄一点点软化，她从冰箱里拿出自己做的番茄酱，比那些乱七八糟的工业产物味道好得不知道哪里去了。

小火，盐，胡椒粉，她的独门配方还要再挤两片柠檬汁，把贝肉和虾肉也加进去，慢慢咕噜咕噜地收浓汤汁，最后加入欧芹碎。意面也煮好了，浇上汤汁，再滴上几滴柠檬汁，拌一拌，她对着自己的手艺满意地笑了。

卡特夫人端着托盘出来，除了这盘意面还有浇了两勺蜂蜜的自酿酸奶，奥姆正坐在吧台前全神贯注地看电视，她找了张光线最好的桌子放下托盘，招呼那孩子过来。

“我儿子在的时候都不允许我看这个，其实除了乔之外，我还有个女儿，珍妮，她比乔有出息多了，不像那混小子脑子里只有搞乐队一件事。”她坐在奥姆对面，身上的白围裙还没有接下来，周围一圈镶的丝边都开线了，她看着电视机，对纪录片的内容了如指掌，现在讲到了斯特勒威根海岸国家海洋保护区，讲那些座头鲸是怎么被人类活动所影响的。这片子里的每句话、每一个台词，她几乎都记下来了。

“珍妮从小就喜欢跟着她爸爸出海，最喜欢跑沙滩上捉螃蟹摸小鱼，小学的时候老师问她有什么理想，她说要当个科学家，研究海洋，然后她考上了海洋生物学专业，读了研，读了博，进了研究所，是研究海洋微生物的。她还跟着导师参与了国际海洋生物普查计划呢，虽然我也不知道是研究些什么东西。”她指着电视机，“这片子出来的时候，她正好休假，在电脑上给我找了出来，给我一幕幕解释，她们在做的事情意义有多么重大。”

“这是一项浩大的、伟大的工程，妈妈，我真的特别感谢导师能够让我参与其中，总有一天人类会意识到海洋对于我们而言多么重要，它是地球的心肺，我们现在做的就是对海洋生物进行数据收集，探究海洋生命的过去、现在和未来，将这些数据拿来模拟，来决定如何为后代表保持维护海洋环境。”可是妈妈不关心女儿从事的事业究竟拥有怎样的意义，她最关心的还是小珍妮又瘦了。

“可惜七年前她出了车祸，没能救过来，我当时一下就垮了，我知道乔他也是为了我好，我不看她的照片，我就看看她研究的这些东西，我女儿她多棒啊……”她说着说着就不由得哽咽了起来，她用袖子抹抹眼泪，冲奥姆抱歉地笑笑，“唉，我好端端跟你说这些干什么，不说了，不说了。怎么样，口味还喜欢吗？”

奥姆点头，卡特夫人的手艺当然是无可挑剔的，只是配着纪录片的背景音令他有些难以下咽，尤其是听到那熟悉的鲸吟声。陆表国家拍摄的这些与海洋生物、海洋环境相关的纪录片他基本都看了一遍，他已经对陆表人就海洋的理解有大致的了解——学者已经觉醒，政府还没有下定决心，许多民众依旧充耳不闻。

“想想我就生气，我女儿他们花了那么大力气，天天都在那研究来，研究去，不就是为了拿出证据证明海洋保护迫在眉睫，我都这个年龄了也知道这道理啊，这鱼越捞越少，越捞越小，一群人就在那装糊涂，垃圾往海里丢，最后不是还要吃进自己肚子里吗？”她话说完，看着奥姆举叉不定的样子不由得笑了，“放心吃吧。”

“说起来几个月前发的大洪水，把海里的垃圾和战舰残骸冲上了岸，好多人都说这是海神之怒，要教训人类了，我看也好，让他们长长记性。火焰和硫磺毁了索多玛，这次也该换洪水了。”卡特夫人哼了一声，“就知道赚钱赚钱，心都黑了，什么东西都往海里排，什么东西都往海里丢。”

奥姆很庆幸他那一口已经咽下去了，不然真的要被卡特夫人的话噎住，他不动声色地喝了口柠檬水。

卡特夫人站起来，她冲奥姆笑笑，“你慢慢吃，吃完盘子放这里就好了，我蛋糕还没烤呢。”


	15. 第七章

第七章

那手机还是没有动静，亚瑟只能把注意力再次集中到手头的这份报告中，他命令环保总署提交近十年的评估报告，只是每一份内容都十分详实，包含的数据太多太杂，为了节省时间，他只得略过调查过程与数据，仅看评估结论和预期。

每翻开一页，他都似被埋入黄沙之下，口鼻都被灼热的砂砾堵塞，看得报告年份愈近，他便被埋得更深。

锁链加身之时，他的理智被怒火笼罩，偏见令使无法客观对待奥姆的发言，他所想的只有阻止奥姆，阻止战争，阻止伤亡。

“那你意图如何阻止陆地人持续不断的邪恶暴行呢？一个世纪以来，他们污染我们的水域，毒害我们的子女，现在，气温因他们而上升，海洋也为之沸腾。”

曾经，他以为这只是奥姆夸大的说辞，不过是又一个遮盖野心粉饰暴行的理由，可现在他犹豫了。当他坐在亚特兰蒂斯的王座上，当他一个国王的视角再次审视海洋时，骤然间，他明白了奥姆当时的一番话真假到底有几分，总归是有五分的。

他稍稍有些理解奥姆的决定了，但他依旧无法赞同。他不会在这样的战争中选择阵营，因为这样的战争对任何一方不会带来真正的利好，它只会加剧矛盾，加深仇恨。

手边的振动打断了亚瑟的“补课”时间，他猛得坐直，抓过手机，屏幕上就是他等候已久的回复——“可以，晚上七点。卡特音乐吧。”

奥姆将手机丢回到桌面上，他伸了个懒腰，将膝上的电脑随手放在沙发上，收到亚瑟的短信着实令他意外，他原本预料着家里要来位不速之客，没想到亚瑟居然征询他是否有空、是否愿意与他一叙，时间地点都由他定。

还是在公共场合见面比较好，如果在这里见面，说不定他们话不投机半句多，大打出手，修缮工作又要让他劳神费力。

卡特夫人的小酒馆里依旧爆满，尤其是今天乔因为感冒嗓子哑了，上座率更高了，卡特夫人又系上了她那条向日葵图案的黄围裙，店里面坐着的基本都是游客，大多是小姑娘，每一个的笑容都比玫瑰花灿烂，当然，也有几个愁眉苦眼甚至低头啜泣的，朋友们都在竭力安慰，大多都是被丑小子害得。老夫人冷哼了一声，拿白布子一抹玻璃杯，又准又狠，跟掐脖子似的。

她一抬头，正巧奥姆推门而入，不仅她的目光落在了奥姆身上，店里的姑娘没几个不抬起头看他的。奥姆今晚换上了较为正式的三件套，往日散落的金发被束在脑后，他一露面，便成为了众人视线的焦点。

奥姆走到吧台前，他没有坐下，只是一只手肘支在台面上：“晚上好，卡特夫人，我想借庭院里的位置用用，虽然今天您好像没有开放那块区域。”

“随便拿去用，今天客人不是很多，而且外面风有点大，你小心别感冒了。”卡特夫人嘱咐道。

亚瑟轻而易举地找到了卡特夫人音乐吧，沿着码头走上去，它就在小岛生活区的中心广场上，他提早五分钟赴约，却不料想奥姆早已等候多时，亚特兰蒂斯之王哪怕在陆地上也是如此地充满威仪，他顶着周围一群小姑娘炽热的眼神走到奥姆的对面坐下。

“这是个挺僻静的地方。”他坐下来，打量四周，这是酒馆的旁院，爬山虎将三面墙包拢，月光和玻璃门后的灯光是唯二的光源，奥姆坐在他的对面，穿着与精英人士并无二致，但眼中流露出的威严依旧属于一位国王。

哪怕失去了王冠，远离了国度，他依然是一位国王，无人能够将他驱逐下王座。

奥姆没有回答，他伸出手，朝卡特夫人一笑。

在亚瑟还在犹豫不决纠结措辞的时候，卡特夫人端着托盘走到桌前，她将盛着乳白色酒液的玻璃杯稳稳当当地递到奥姆手中，然后将另一杯拍在亚瑟面前，砰然一声，吓得亚瑟一惊，那酒洒出了小半，冷哼了一声，她将乌佐和冰桶放到桌上就转身离开了。

“卡特夫人，她脾气有时候可不太好。”奥姆小酌一口，他第一次尝试这种茴香酒的时候差点没吐出来，味道实在怪异，可在乔的劝说下多尝试了几次后，这种辛辣香甜的奇异味道就令他无法抗拒。

亚瑟只能耸肩一笑，他对乌佐算不上多喜爱，他真的对这种香料的怪味无法接受。

奥姆放下酒杯，他打量着亚瑟，显然亚特兰蒂斯的臣民向国王提出了不少挑战，这位兄长现在的神态与击败他时的意气风发没有半点相关，他开门见山道：“说吧，亚瑟，你约我见面有什么事情？”

“我不知道。”亚瑟实话实说，他抬头看着天上的半月，那深蓝的天空便如没有被水母等生物照亮的深海，“这些天里我学到了很多，了解了很多，我想见见你，奥姆，毕竟我们还从未在这样普通的环境下见过面。”

他们间的见面，不是居高临下就是生死相搏，哪一幕都不适合兄弟相逢与叙旧。

“说老实话，我甚至不知道该和你谈些什么。试图纠正你？曾经我有这样的想法，在我选择将你流放时，我的想法就是让你好好了解下陆地，希望你睁开眼睛看看你想要摧毁的是怎样的美好。”当时摆在他面前的选择十分有限，要么将奥姆囚禁，要么将奥姆流放，不是陆地，就是深渊。

奥姆微微摇晃着手中的酒杯，乳白的酒液在月光下呈现出珍珠的莹润，“哦？”这可和他预料到的不一样，他早已做好了准备，以迎接亚瑟或许得意洋洋或许高高在上的教导，摆出胜利者的姿态，仿佛一场输赢决定了谁掌握真理。

“可现在我不能肯定了。”亚瑟放下酒杯，他端详着奥姆，意欲自无波古井中窥探出什么，“我甚至不知道是否该来见你……我有什么身份该来见你、干涉你的生活呢？因为我们两个是血亲？”他摇头，亲情不是因为血缘联系就必然存在的，它只不过是一粒种子埋入大地，需要和风细雨与阳光灌溉，那是在点滴相处与付出中一点点建立的，他们兄弟间的一切只能算是念及情分。

“因为我现在是亚特兰蒂斯的国王吗？那我就更没有脸面和胆量见你了。”这句话说出来，亚瑟觉得灵魂都轻松了，每一日醒来，他的内疚感就沉重一分，那些大臣不动声色的叹息、质疑与幽怨进一步催化了这一感受，“我夺走了属于你的王位，而你的臣民让我看清了这个事实，维科和我说拿到三叉戟就能赢得民心，可哪里会有如此愚昧的人民呢？”

奥姆帮亚瑟斟满酒杯，清亮透明的酒液与冰块融合，呈现出乳白色，如同月光的魔力，而同样的月光落在他身上，令他犹如矗立在海床上的石塑，不作言语的前任国王此刻看起来更加疏离，亚瑟肺腑之言似乎并不能打动分毫。

亚瑟接过酒杯，道了声谢，“他们依旧对我怀有偏见，我想无论我做什么，他们都难以接纳我，除非我为亚特兰蒂斯做出什么特别的贡献；而他们对你又持有一种狂热，无论你做什么，他们都会支持你，我无法理解这种狂热源于什么……”

奥姆的回应依旧是那云淡风轻的微笑，他在看着亚瑟，表示自己的确在认真聆听，摇晃着酒杯，冰块不时和杯壁碰撞发出点声响，算是有点回声。亚瑟叹了口气，他鲜少被这么冷处理，要是换了别人，他大概就拎着领子质问对方什么意思了。

“我从来没有想要过那个王位，哪怕维科一直反复对我重申那是我与生俱来的权利，我做这一切的初衷都是为了阻止战争，阻止两个世界陷入战火，对黎民百姓造成无尽伤害，而阻止你的唯一方法就是宣称王权。说老实话，我只想阻止这场战争，保护无辜者，做一个英雄该做的，我从未想过要接受这个王位，而……”他曾经怒火中烧，当那场海啸来袭，当父亲生死未卜之时，若非湄拉出手相助……

“唯一方法？你的目的只是阻止战争，避免海洋与陆地居民的伤亡，护卫两个世界的和平？恕我难以完全认同。”奥姆放下酒杯，他微微昂起下巴，“你的忠诚归属于陆地，亚瑟，打从内心里你对亚特兰蒂斯怀有怨恨，你可以否认，但这是不争的事实。而至于对王位的渴望，你真的如你宣称的这般无私么？”

“奥姆，我们做个交易怎么样？我说真话，你也说真话，我告诉你我的真实想法，你告诉我到底为什么要开战，当时你说得模棱两可，那个直接理由我怎么想也想不出来，你说你告诉我了，可是我回忆了我们之间的所有对话，我还是没有头绪。”亚瑟忐忑不安地等待着奥姆的答复，这或许是最好的方法，而就在此时，那位脾气不怎么好的老板娘又来，她端一盘烤章鱼放在奥姆面前，瞥了他一眼，拂袖走了。

亚瑟看着那位老妇人的背影，疑惑自己到底是怎么惹到她了，总不能因为他外表看起来粗狂一点就不像好人吧？

奥姆将碟子推至圆桌中间，他支起手肘，十指交叠，“你居然还在执著于这一点？这真是出人意料。有时候目的并不重要，结果和影响才是一个国王最该注意的。”

“而现在坐在你面前的是你的兄长。”

奥姆耸肩，他开始回答亚瑟的问题：“亚特兰蒂斯与陆地必有一战，这只是时间早晚的问题，你们在自我毁灭的大道上驰行，却意图将这命运加诸海洋，这一点我们无法容忍。当然，我本不应当如此迅疾地实施这一战略，这也的确不在计划之内。”

“数月前，亚特兰蒂斯的一支考古队神秘消失，他们是奉命对一处第一王朝遗址进行抢救性挖掘，而在某一日，这支考古队与亚特兰蒂斯失去了联系。经过调查，有证据指向他们受到了不明生物袭击，而在进一步发掘后，得出的结论令人震惊，当然，现在这个结论已经没有任何意义了。”奥姆拿起叉子，贯穿鱿鱼圈，亚瑟内心不由得为那只脆弱的瓷盘捏了把汗，“亚特兰王与卡拉森的传说是真的，这只海怪真实存在，只是遗迹中残留的讯息实在有限，技术的发展和文明的失落导致研究无法进一步继续，囚禁它的确切地点无从得知，但足以得出结论。”

“这个猛兽在深渊中静待着重新崛起的一天，亚特兰蒂斯也在等待，而现在猛兽已经醒来。”亚瑟登时坐直，他盯着奥姆，试图找出一丝一毫的破绽，但奥姆的神情自然，只是落在鱿鱼圈上的眼神着实令人畏惧，“但是卡拉森在地心藏海守卫着失落的三叉戟，它不可能攻击考古队。”

奥姆放下了叉子，没有发出任何声响，他置若罔闻，“我不能对这威胁置之不理，而我也没有狂妄到认为凭借亚特兰蒂斯一国之力就能应对卡拉森的威胁，当然，亚特兰蒂斯也没有必要以一己之力应对这共同的敌人。而摆在我面前的问题是卡拉森之事不能言明，一方面会对民众造成不必要的恐吓，另一方面，亚特兰蒂斯的考古进展不方便向他国流露，更何况卡拉森的威胁不知何时出现，人永远是短视的，灾祸不曾降临时永远不会重视，而等那一日到来，一切就晚了。”

“你想要成为海洋领主，统领四国军队，以对陆开战为缘由，同时也随时应对卡拉森的威胁。”亚瑟点头，他思考了片刻，便立刻指出奥姆这番说辞中的漏洞，“可是如果与陆地交战过程中卡拉森攻击亚特兰蒂斯，你岂不是要腹背受敌？”

“我不知道是你高估了陆表国家的战斗力，还是低估了亚特兰蒂斯的力量。当然，这些都是空话了，我已经将真实缘由告诉了你，如果你质疑考古队之事，大可回到亚特兰蒂斯求证，尽管这件事情被全面封锁，但以你国王的权限可以在中央档案馆看到留底。”奥姆抬起头，他伸出右手，“现在该你说实话了。”旧王露出微笑，只勾起了一侧的嘴角，“哥哥。”

亚瑟一口将那杯茴香酒喝下肚，这些话他没有对任何人说过，哪怕是对他的父亲。

“你说得没错，我的确也是存留了私心的，我希望亚特兰蒂斯与陆地能和平共处，我希望两个分隔多年的世界能够合一，我希望海洋陆地是一体的，因为这有这样，我才不用被迫在两个世界中作出选择。”

他有很长一段时间都陷入了迷茫，不知道自己究竟是什么，不知道自己究竟属于哪里。

“我对亚特兰蒂斯心怀怨恨，大概吧，她处死了我的母亲，她憎恶我的存在，但是也是她赋予了我种种天赋与能力，这是我不可能抹去的印记。而你们也不认为我属于亚特兰蒂斯，我是个杂种，是叛徒，我在陆地长大，来到这里与自己的同胞为敌。而陆地呢，我依旧也不能归属于它，当亚特兰蒂斯浮出水面，他们会认为我是亚特兰蒂斯的一员。”

“我曾经为自己的身份自卑，杂种这个词真的很难听，它意味着不被任何一方接纳，在夹缝中艰难生存，而且无论你为其中一方做过什么，他们都会怀疑你选择了另一方，而无论选择任何一方，都是对自己的背叛和折磨，但当两方立场对立时，这就完完全全成了一场灾难。”他握着酒杯，冰块已经融化了，杯壁上挂着一层水雾，“而这能怎么办呢？我不可能改变自己的出身，也不可能改变人们的偏见，似乎唯一的出路就是让对立的两方和解，再度合一。”

奥姆脸上挂着的还是那个令人火大的微笑，这已经不是一拳头打在棉花上的憋屈了，这是连拳头都没法出的憋屈。他揉搓了一把额头，“我在努力去尝试，去探索，但是似乎亚特兰蒂斯并不认同我的主张。”

“因为她负担不起后果，你的尝试有两种结果，成功与失败，无论哪一种都存在着种种风险。而在这巨大的风险面前，你给出的只是一种思想，没有切实的计划，执行步骤，应对方案，什么都没有。你给人民描绘的未来，是虚无的，你可以愚弄民众，让他们相信你描绘的美好未来，但你无法让他们相信虚无，他们看不见方向，就不会追随你。”

这大概是奥姆给他的忠告？

谢了，老弟。

在亚瑟还在思考奥姆这番话时，他的兄弟已经站起来，掏出钱包，将钱放在桌上，转身离开了。


	16. 第八章

第八章

“穆克将军。”艾芙出声呼唤道。

盘腿坐在礁石上抬头冥想的军人回过神来，穆克向女勋爵颔首回礼：“艾芙小姐。”他又将目光落在斜上方的沧龙身上，奥姆王的坐骑正追着一头可怜的鲨鱼戏耍。

“叫我艾芙就好。”卢恩斯女勋爵也没有征询什么同意，也学着穆克的样子盘腿坐在了礁石上，“我以为我们应当尽量避免私下会面，以防被人察觉。

“这片海域被划归为王城近卫军用于军演，而这一带，是它的专属乐园，没有人会知道。”莫萨张开大口，玩腻了之后将鲨鱼吞食入腹，自从那日陛下被囚禁后，莫萨的食量比以往大了一倍。

“那您约我前来是了什么呢？”艾芙也抬起头，这是她第一次如此之近地观察陛下的坐骑，那只神勇的沧龙，她观看了咸水国一役的录像，当亚瑟操纵海洋生物，迫使亚特兰蒂斯士兵的坐骑倒戈相向时，只有它没有被影响，忠诚地追随在陛下身旁。

“因为我有一件事情无论如何都想不通，这件事情没有个答案，请恕我无法配合斯菲尔德大人的计划。”距离质询会还剩下两周时间，马上他们就要将网撒出去了。

艾芙霎时就明白了穆克的目的，她扭头看着穆克，说没有被那脸上的斑斑伤痕吓到是骗人的，可只要一想到这些伤的来因，看起来就毫不恐怖了。

“你好奇我为什么会选择帮助陛下。因为我的父亲，卢恩斯大人是亚特兰蒂斯的财政大臣，维科的同党，他这职务还是当年维科保荐的，我私底下还要喊他一声叔父。”她毫不避讳地道出真相。 

为奥姆王辩护的人选在上议院的一干贵族中变了又变，最终落在了她的身上，她是又喜又惊。接到指派后，她做的第一件事情是拜访维科，从走出这位叔父的府邸到坐进自己的驾驶器这段时间内她一直提着一口气不敢松，脸上的微笑不敢有丝毫松弛，等回到家中，她才意识到自己在发抖。

维科以长辈的身份好心劝诫她，不要涉足太深，奥姆的罪行不可饶恕，证据确凿，她只要走个过场就好。

她找上了司法部长、首席大法官斯菲尔德，她当然先是试探立场，哪怕依照她这位昔日恩师的了解，他绝不可能与维科同流合污，他用了一辈子来维护司法公正，绝不会坐视这样的情况发生。

她问斯菲尔德，还记得不记得当年的寄语，他说记得，她问这话是否还是他对学生的寄语，他说是的，她问这场审判究竟是审判还是政治游戏，他沉默了，她说是维科保荐她成为奥姆的辩护人，他说不是的。

维科选择她，因为她的父亲是他一系的要员，她是他看着长大的；斯菲尔德选择他，因为他了解也相信他的学生会做出正确的选择。

“这个誓言我对老师说过，现在我可以当着你的面再向诸神宣誓，我效忠于奥姆陛下，愿意为陛下献上，我的才能，我的生命，我的一切。”艾芙手指上天，她的双眼明亮，深褐色的长发在水中飘荡。

“而至于为什么，这难道还不明显吗，穆克将军？”她微笑着，目光落在礁石上，犹如落在云上的雨雾，“我热爱亚特兰蒂斯，希望她有一个美好的明天，我支持奥姆王的决策，希望海洋能免受陆地人的侵袭，可这些理由对你而言都不够有信服力，这些政治抱负实在太虚假了，那我就给你一个最虚妄的原因。”

她站起来，仰头看向的海面，看向目光不可触及的蓝天，在同一片天空下，在海洋之外，她爱慕已久却永远只能是爱慕的人就在远方。

“因为我爱他啊，穆克将军，我愿意追随陛下直到天涯海角，追随陛下直到生命尽头，他不应当经历这样的背叛，不应当经历这一切，他为亚特兰蒂斯奉献了一切，却被陈旧的律法所束缚，被不公正的裁判所驱逐，他的一切隐忍都是为了亚特兰蒂斯更好的明天，我又有什么理由不付出一切去追随他呢？我继承的是我母亲的爵位，我成为上议院议员，继承的是我外祖父的席位，我的政治理念与我父亲无关，我的忠诚也与他无关。”

“这个理由足够吗？虽然我知道，在政客们眼中，爱情不过尔尔，我虽然也是个政客，可这份爱慕是真心实意的，是愿意付出一切代价来疯狂一会的。”她依旧在微笑，“我将陛下视若神祇，就这样爱慕了近十八年，爱慕他，痴恋他，用尽一切努力变得更好，能够踏足那片名利场，为陛下尽一份心力。”

她低头笑笑，实在有些不好意思，“还要麻烦将军替我保守这个秘密，毕竟我好歹也是上议院的成员，这样的行径实在是太幼稚了。不过请将军放心，我保证我的一切行为都不会被父亲察觉，而且，我还可以再夸口一下，哪怕他发现了，也绝对不会影响计划的进行。”父亲和维科间的关系实际上更偏向于互惠互利，永远是利益第一，依照他的行事风格，与其把赌注押在维科一人身上，倒不如两边都押一宝，万一他们输了，那就与她划清界限，弃卒保车。

“我相信你，艾芙小姐，感谢你的理解，我想我的疑虑已经打消了。”穆克向艾芙点头，他站起来，左手背负身后，即便在手套下根本看不出来那是义肢，可还是下意识地想要遮掩，“如果您不介意，我还有一些军务需要处理。”

艾芙挥手：“多劳烦将军了。”她知道穆克会理解，因为他的眼神已经答复了一切，某种程度上而言，他们是一样的人，都是将奥姆陛下推上神坛的人，仰视他，只期望他的荣光更加恢弘，照耀七海。

于是她接受了斯菲尔德的邀请，成为陛下局中的一枚棋子，心甘情愿、死而后已。

穆克朝莫萨游去，他是少数几个莫萨容许接近的人，这只沧龙可犟得很，只听陛下的话，当年甚至连奥瓦克斯王都敢攻击。他伸出右手，抚摸着莫萨长吻，莫萨张开口发出了一声长吟，可惜，只有奥姆陛下能够理解莫萨的心声。

“别急，别急，陛下他很快就会回来了。”他安慰道。

艾芙的一席话的的确确打消了他的猜疑，言辞不重要，她的神情解答了一切，那是种无法作伪的神情，提及陛下时连眼中都洋溢着光。他对这位议员没有什么特别的印象，毕竟上议院里的女性议员并不罕见，只是如此年轻就继承了席位的确有些不同寻常。

他的忠诚不是献给亚特兰蒂斯，而是献给奥姆陛下的，从他成为陛下的护卫伊始，直到今日的前锋将军，他的国王只有，也永远只有奥姆陛下一人，他只服从于陛下的命令。有时他也会陷入自责，如果他完成了陛下的命令，将亚瑟和湄拉捉拿回来，毕竟那个陆表人无法指望，那这一切都不会发生。今时今刻，亚特兰蒂斯的愤怒已经席卷陆地，海洋领主的名号将震彻七海。

穆克收回手，莫萨一甩尾，悠悠地游向远方。他并不擅长这些权谋，也不知道斯菲尔德整体究竟是怎样的筹谋，也猜测不到陛下这般退让是有什么深意，但这都不重要，他只需要服从陛下的命令，君命臣往，君去臣随。

 

虽然而今贵族间的奢靡风气已不复旧年，但私下间的聚会还是频繁举行，这风气还是奥瓦克斯在位期间镇压下来的，全然不顾贵族的强烈不满，奥姆即位后顺水推舟，稍稍宽松了些，睁一只眼闭一只眼，倒是也将不少只念安逸的小贵族笼络在他的麾下。

斯菲尔德望着水幕外游曳的鱼群，负手而立， 也不知是从何时开始名门望族间流行在气囊中设宴，将新贵族排斥在外，毕竟血统决定了他们是否能在空气中呼吸。

“怎么反战派的中流砥柱而今却如此一片赤忱？只要亚瑟不动摇国本，不做什么出格的举动，由着他也就由着他了，与你我诸位又有何干？何必要将生死身家都押上去，参一脚争王夺位。”莱德端着酒杯向四周的友人示意，他虽不是这次聚会中爵位官职最高之人，但论起家族实力还是当属他第一，靠军火起家，早年间就与马略斯家族结盟。

“莱德大人这话说得就不当了，斯菲尔德大人而今也是亚瑟王的心腹大臣，若是没有维科压着，只怕明日就是阁臣了。”小公爵荷拉尔打趣道，他亲自斟满自己的酒杯，这样的聚会根本没有仆人随侍，而同席之人多是他的长辈，只能委屈自己了。

这言辞尖锐也是多年积怨，斯菲尔德倒不是不懂变通，但多年司掌法律也着实铁面无私，尺度掌握得极好，打得他们忒痛可也伤不到根本，只能把这份憋在心里，今天总算有机会在嘴上还一句，怎么能不抓紧。看看这桌上的诸种佳酿，每一瓶都是违禁品，今日得见司法部长知法犯法，怎能不叫人拍手称快。

斯菲尔德对那一阵压抑的笑声质若惘闻，他此次邀请的人不外乎是他昔日的盟友——坚决反对奥姆对陆开战决议的王公大臣，就是与他道不同不相为谋的骑墙派——以莱德、荷拉尔父亲为首的名门望族，常作壁上观。

“老师今日究竟有何要事相商，不妨明言，这番招待我等着实消受不起。”达森特自始至终都没有碰酒杯，他是二十四位司法议员之一，也是斯菲尔德的门生。他瞥了眼桌上的酒品，心中暗叹了一口气，其中最便宜的一瓶价格都足够平民四口之家半年的开销，亚特兰蒂斯并没有酿酒的环境与设备，最重要的，没有酿酒的必要，尽管大陷落之前，亚特兰蒂斯也曾有完整的啤酒、蜜酒与果酒酿造工业，但这已经是过去之事了。而今，只有贵族间才可能保留有饮酒的习惯，这也是伴随着气囊的发展，成为另一种炫耀财力的方式。

这些佳酿无不是搜索沉船遗址后经由走私渠道进入亚特兰蒂斯的，不仅耗费人力物力，探索队还可能被陆表人的船舶发现，除了助长贵族间的攀比风气外没有任何实际效用，歪风最盛之时，甚至名门望族间比拼自家探索队的收获为趣，最终被明令禁止，虽然势头不如以往嚣张，可依旧屡禁不止，更由此引发出来了杯酒胜故交的说法。

“各位大人稍安勿躁，莱德和荷拉尔说得也不无道理，的确，你我不过是臣子，只要你我有权在手，管那王座上坐得是什么人呢？这王位，不管怎么说亚瑟也是亚特兰娜的头生子，就算混着陆表人的血，那也是亚特兰蒂斯王族之后，总比奥瓦克斯名正言顺。”斯菲尔德走到圆桌前，或坐或立的众人皆停止了窃窃私语，他端起一只高脚杯，“只要不伤及你我利益，依旧能饮宴为乐，大权在握，这王位便由着他坐又有何妨，只要他坐得稳，不被平民赶下去，我们又何必去干涉他们兄弟间的斗争？”

没有人点头，近乎人人都在摇晃着酒杯，挂杯的酒液涓涓下流。

“可诸位大人觉得这自己这位子坐得稳吗？”斯菲尔德举高酒杯，光落在酒液，他微微转动手腕，“在座诸位有与我一同反对过奥姆王出兵的，那我便先问一句各位大人，你们是因何反对？总不会是觉着陛下此番决策劳民伤财吧？”

“陆表人这些年来的诸般行径虽然严重威胁海洋安全，损害海洋生态，但是将亚特兰蒂斯的存在就此暴露，实在过于草率。劳民伤财？那到还不至于，更何况真能就借此再度统一七大国度，抱歉，四大王国，也是能载入史册的一件壮举，我等也乐见其成。”这番答复引得不少附和，这也是反战派的共识。陆表人的死活与他们何干？只是奥姆王此举势必暴露亚特兰蒂斯的存在，而他们并不认为现在的局势还没有急迫到如此程度。

“而现在摆在我们面前的现实是，亚瑟、亚特兰娜一心想要让海陆联合，希望亚特兰蒂斯与陆表诸国和谐共处，这势必要暴露亚特兰蒂斯的存在，而且……”他没有将话继续说出去，而是环顾了一圈，无奈地一摇头。

“那个杂种打小在陆地上长大，从未踏足过亚特兰蒂斯，要说他不向着陆表诸国，我是不信的。”一阵哄堂大笑，可是笑完后的沉寂就充满苦涩的意味。

“诚然如此，可他若是想要损害亚特兰蒂斯的利益，又并非是阻拦不得。”

“阻拦？靠谁阻拦？上议院吗？”斯菲尔德冷哼一声，“当年伊利奥斯宫发生的故事，诸位大人是一点都不记得了？上议院只能规劝明君弱主，而诸位觉得，亚瑟他是明君还是弱主？”

在座的只有年纪与斯菲尔德相仿的老人面色一变，像小公爵这样的年轻人更是听得云里雾里。这是一段已经被封禁的历史，奥瓦克斯独揽君权后无人敢提，亚特兰娜逃离亚特兰蒂斯后，奥瓦克斯要求遵循法律加冕，而此时亚特兰娜生死未卜，这一加冕的合法程序是获得上议院全票同意。奥瓦克斯兵围伊利奥斯宫，三日后，上议院一致同意，只是那席位上已经换了一遍人。

“况且我们再退一步说，就算亚瑟他不动摇国本，着实成了位明君，处处替亚特兰蒂斯考虑……诸位大人就不怕再出一个马略斯家族？莱德，你比我们都要清楚，与鲨谋翅是个什么滋味，若非马略斯家族人心不足……”

莱德与斯菲尔德对视良久，内心不免一紧，他当然明白斯菲尔德这话什么意思，这些年来他暗中与维科的军火交易便就如当年他之先祖与马略斯家族的交易一般。

“可那又能如何呢？且不论亚瑟拿着失落三叉戟可以号令海沟一族，还有卡拉森这怪兽，就算是维科封地的府军也非是我们这些文臣能对抗的，更何况谁知道这些年他顶着帝师之名往军安插了多少亲信，诸位大人就算是想要为亚特兰蒂斯搏上一搏也是有心无力。”

这是不争的事实，维科是奥瓦克斯的亲信，又一直辅佐在奥姆身边，何止是位高权重，他虽未在军中挂职，但早年间也曾是挂帅出征过的武将。封地豢养府兵已成了国王恩典，而维科便是得了两朝特许，奥瓦克斯是为了拉拢稳固王位，奥姆则是主幼臣强。

“这些姑且不谈，我就先问一问诸位大人，凭心而论，奥姆王这在位十二年，可还当得起一句明君吧？”他摊手一指桌上的美酒佳酿，“不论如何，这些年各位大人的日子过得还算安逸吧？我说句交心的话，紧是紧了些，可也没有伤及筋骨，与平民的冲突居面也有所缓和，大家睡着也安心。哪日渔夫国的邪浪也波及亚特兰蒂斯，咱们下面的可不是哲学家和诗人。”他举杯，邀众人同饮。

“看斯菲尔德大人的意思，陛下这是有所安排？”

斯菲尔德没有答复，他只是又为自己斟了一杯酒，“这瓶中之酒被人惦念已久，瓶中少了什么多了什么，主人还能不知道吗？”

“那这家贼，主人准备怎么抓？”达森特第一次伸手端起了酒杯，他望着昔日恩师，内心百感交集不知是何滋味。

“诸位大人不妨拭目以待？我便再多提醒诸位大人一句，他毕竟是奥瓦克斯之子。当然，也无需诸位大人做什么，不过就是一个袖手旁观罢了，莱德大人，你说呢？”斯菲尔德微笑道。

“这……大法官既然都与我们说了交心话了，这番同饮也算得上是知交了，即是好友，又是这般微不足道的请求，我当然是听大法官之谏言，今日倒是对大法官刮目相看啊。”

作壁上观而已，这又有何难？


	17. 第九章

第九章

“没有人能跟我解释？没有人能负责？”

维科脸上依旧维持着那惯常的微笑，但眼神却锋利如刀，站在他面前的皆是他在军中的亲信，培育多年，从无名小卒、基层士官到而今的高级将领，近二十年的心血筹谋才换得这军权暗掌，眼看大业将成，突生变数，怎能不叫他怒火中烧。

“军部数据泄露，我们也是一头雾水，它应当已经被系统删除了才对，谁知道竟然被储存下来，还漏泄出去。”被维科诘问的将领们也是满腹委屈，军部系统遭遇袭击也并非是第一次，可这次数据库泄露，偏生泄露的还是本该已经被销毁的咸水国一役监控。

“能封得住口吗？现在能堵住吗？”维科挥手打断那些辩驳，不用想，这肯定是军中内部人泄露，肯定是奥姆的心腹，他是亲眼监督着这些数据自系统中销毁，谁知道竟然被摆了一道，这时间选在质询会举行前，意欲何为昭然若揭。

“这……恐怕是堵不住了，哪怕亚特兰蒂斯境内能够可以封杀，可，哪里拦得住呢？”他们还不敢说出全部实话，他们发函要求政务院协助处理封杀泄露数据，可政务院将这拖字诀贯彻到底。

“质询会的布防安排出来了吗？”维科强忍怒火，真是一群废物，“出来了也给我打掉重新排，按最高警戒，内场必须都是自己人，罢了，散了吧。”

维科用手指揉捏着鼻梁，他已经能看到明日铺天盖地的口诛笔伐，等到质询会上，那就是在镜头下当面声讨，无论如何，这民心亚瑟是保不住了……他本来不想走这步棋的，但，这说不定也是个机会……

而亚瑟对这即将掀起的轩然大波还毫不知情，国王在努力地为即将到来的质询会做准备，政务院出具的报告中基本含纳了民意代表可能就民生发问的一切回答，今年的建设成果总结到对明年的展望，当然，还有真心诚意地劝诫，劝诫国王做好应对民众对海陆和平共处政策的质问以及对奥姆王判决的抗议等等他们为人臣子难以分忧的问题。

针对海陆和平政策如何实施，对巴鲁特在上议院会议上提出的疑问，他现在基本已经有了回答，只等质询会结束后就召开大朝会正式提上议程。

亚特兰蒂斯、泽贝尔、渔夫国、咸水国四国必然是独立主体，这一点不容置疑。九大海域的划分是在联合国对海底诸国一无所知的情况下达成的共识，肯定是要再度进行洽谈的，海底诸国的“领土”自然不容侵犯，当然，他也怀疑陆地诸国能否侵犯得到……而至于海洋污染问题，这片海洋不再是无主之地，在亚特兰蒂斯的存在得到陆表承认后，他们便可以要求陆地诸国加强执法力度和提高排污标准，还可以进行追责……他目前的设想是控制陆地各国对海底的开发程度，以加强环保治理换取对海洋资源开发的资格。

当然，母亲和湄拉都宽慰他无须如此紧张，即便有平民提出反对意见，那也只是停留在言语层面罢了，再说依照过往经验，这只是走走过场而已，就算奥姆的支持者想借此生事，也难以翻出什么风波。可话虽如此，她们还是陪着亚瑟排练了许多回，提出了不少漏洞方便亚瑟补全，所以踏入会场时，他的内心还是比较平稳的。可是抬头他就看到了维科的满面愁云。

“我不在的时间里发生了什么大事了吗？”他在礼仪官的逼迫下换上了亚特兰蒂斯国王的礼装，对，那套通体金闪闪的盔甲和带贝壳的金王冠。

“军部的数据库受到攻击，咸水国一役的监控视频尽数泄露，尽管我们已经采取了一切技术手段阻止传播，但……”维科叹了口气，他这番表现令亚瑟不由得联想到了沉船里见面时，维科向他告知奥姆对陆开战决定时的语态。

“这有什么问题吗？”亚瑟一时无法理解维科为何如此忧虑，当然，维科身上还有许多事情他无法想明白，在与奥姆一番交流之后。

“只希望我是多虑，无妨，你切记一点，质询会说到底只是王室施恩，容许平民问政，以满足他们那一点自治欲望，国王出席本身已经是极大的恩典，遇到艰涩的问题大可置之不理，自会有处理之法，保持好你国王的威仪即可。”维科向静候在两旁的近卫兵统领一使眼色，两队卫兵领命离开。

亚瑟没有想到举行质询会的展厅竟然看起来如此“寒酸”，是的，它并非那种宏大威严的建筑，居高在上，王座之下莫不是蜉蝣蝼蚁，身处下位，只觉得尊卑是天堑难越，而这里就显得比较平易近人，王座与民意代表的垂直距离他目测不过十米。

他将三叉戟立于王座左侧的凹槽内，这着实不称手，大概也是刻意为之，在一番繁文缛节的礼仪过后，这场质询会终于开始了。

这些代表提出的问题也算在亚瑟的预料之内，的确跳不出民生两个字，他们最关心的还是自己的切实利益，甚至连对陆政策都不太关心，他不由得松了口气，果然，这些平民代表比上议院议员好对付多了。又一位民意代表走向前准备发问了，亚瑟冲这位女士点头。

欧薇尔走到发言台前，向王座之上的国王行礼，又转身向两旁的民意代表行礼，她面向镜头露出微笑，她等待这一日已经太久了，久到这番话已经在她的腹中发酵出了滔天怨气。

“在向国王陛下发问、履行我作为民意代表的义务前，我想先向诸位讲述一个故事，是关于我本人的故事。”为表达歉意，她微微低头，“我虽出身平民，但家中世代从军，祖父曾效命于奥瓦克斯王的麾下，是突击部队的前锋成员，家父就职于边境安防部队，家母也是军中参谋。我还有两位兄长，一位是国王亲卫队成员，另一位则在机群服役，也曾领受过一级战斗勋章。”

她略微低头，目光落在斜下方，在数秒沉默后再度抬头面向镜头，“我曾经也有一个令人艳羡的美满家庭，而现在，我是一个孤儿。”

“祖父曾奉奥瓦克斯王之命，前往陆地执行任务，护送亚特兰娜女王返回亚特兰蒂斯，而女王平安归还，那一队士兵就此没了音讯。前不久，首都中发生了骚乱，一艘船艇为叛国者挟持意图越过城门，边境安防部队奉命缉拿叛贼，此役中为追击逃犯不幸牺牲的军士之中便有我的父亲。”她的语调依旧保持平静，这还只是故事的开头，“而我的母亲与两位兄长则在咸水国一役中牺牲，直到昨天，我才真正了解他们牺牲的过程。毕竟我只是收到了他们三人阵亡的抚恤金，却不知道他们究竟为何而亡，为何这一场战争迎回了一位新的国王，却带走了我的家人。”

“流露出来的视频浩如烟海，但是通过他们三人的军籍编号我找到了他们三人战甲或战机或战舰上的监控记录，感谢国家耗巨资推进的军队全数字化项目，能让我获知他们阵亡的真相。我的母亲，作为参谋，她身处于左翼第四指挥舰中，该指挥舰被深海巨兽卡拉森击沉，落入岩浆中，全舰殉国。一位兄长驾驶战机迎击海沟族野兽，被分而食之，我眼睁睁看着我的血肉至亲在尖牙利爪间就此殒命，另一位兄长被他的骑鲨拦腰咬断，那只临阵倒戈的鲨鱼叫伊森，兄长入伍之时便亲手抚养它，一人一鲨心意相通，亲密无间。”

她抬起头，眼睛睁得极大，强忍着眼中的泪水，即便知道海水终究会带去它们，可是她也不愿意在仇人面前落泪，她转头看向两旁的平民和大厅内的守卫军士。

“这就是我的故事，这是我一个人的不幸，这般的不幸如此密集地发生在我的家族内或许是我们曾有任何不敬的行为触怒神明，但是，在咸水国一役中殒命的万千军士，他们的家人承受的是与我一般的不幸。今日，我站在这里，作为亚特兰蒂斯人民推举、亚特兰蒂斯法律授权的民意代表，我向亚瑟·库瑞发问，亚特兰娜与陆表人之子，你该如何解释你的行为，你操控亚特兰蒂斯之大敌卡拉森、海沟国退化的野兽与诸种海洋生物攻击亚特兰蒂斯军队、屠杀亚特兰蒂斯人民？”

“我，一个至亲皆殒命于你操纵的野兽之下的亚特兰蒂斯居民，该如何相信你有资格坐在亚特兰蒂斯的王位上，有能力肩负其亚特兰蒂斯的未来？该如何相信一个视屠杀其国人族民为胜利并大肆庆祝之人能够带领亚特兰蒂斯走向更加美好的明天？！”她毫无俱意地直视亚瑟，绷紧了全身的每一块肌肉，愤怒与勇气点燃了她的灵魂。

“你无权指控国王，这是僭越。”自始至终安居幕后的维科走至前台，他向亚瑟略一行礼，跟随他一同走出的，还有四名卫兵。

欧薇尔摇头，她的身形在靠近的士兵映衬下显得更加娇小，乌发在海水中飘扬，她辩驳道：“在这一切罪行发生之时，亚瑟·库瑞尚且不是亚特兰蒂斯之王，因此，我质问的是半血的亚特兰蒂斯人，你该为你的罪行付出怎样的代价？”

亚瑟从王座上站起来，他刻意无视维科向他做得手势，他叫他不要轻举妄动，他郑重地向这位年轻的女士发问，她看起来或许还不到二十，“我能知道您的姓名吗，女士？”

“我的名字是人民，是公众，是亚特兰蒂斯的子女。”欧薇尔话音未落，在发言台旁维持秩序的两名士兵便将她架了出去，而她没有做任何抵抗，只是回头以不甘的眼神望着亚瑟。

亚瑟根本来不及阻止卫兵的无理行径，他向维科投去不可置信的目光，而维科正在与身边的卫兵低声交谈。

 

若您有幸点开这篇文章，请先与我一同感谢一道法令——金珊瑚法令，您或许对它并不知悉，也并不了解它究竟在亚特兰蒂斯历史上拥有怎样里程碑式的意义，但请您记住，质询会之所以得以举行，这篇文章之所以得以存留，都是金珊瑚法令赋予亚特兰蒂斯儿女的权利。

质询会是亚特兰蒂斯引以为傲的制度之一，在这里，我们赋予民众质问君王的权利，给予他们机会与君主面对面，提出对国家现状、国家未来的疑惑与担忧，这是除下议院选举之外保障民意表达最重要的途径。

在质询会制度施行的短暂期间，这当然是与亚特兰蒂斯的古老历史相较，有国王拒绝举行质询会，有女王临时取消质询会，但从来没有一位君主在质询会进行过程中因为民众的质疑而将其驱逐。

昨日，亚特兰蒂斯蒙羞。

质询会上，一位身世悲惨的姑娘将她的故事与国王分享，她出身平民，她的家人皆服役于军队，这家人选择用鲜血与生命守卫亚特兰蒂斯的安宁与和平，而她的家人一一殉国，她的母亲与哥哥们在咸水国一役中牺牲。

咸水国一役必将载入史册，亚特兰蒂斯从未有如此神秘的一场战争，它如一席经纬都交织着不可言说魔法的神奇幕布，盖下去，拿起来，这盒中已天地改换，可幕布之下发生了什么，只有盒中人得知。

直到军部中央数据库遭遇不明袭击，部分数据泄露，至此，我们才知道那一日发生了怎样惨烈的战争，而令人惊愕的是，绝大部分伤亡并非来自于三国联军与咸水国军队交战，而是来自于第三方势力——手握三叉戟的亚瑟·库瑞，他挥舞着亚特兰蒂斯第一任国王亚特兰王的失落三叉戟，操纵海洋生物攻击着亚特兰蒂斯七国联盟的军队。

曾经，我们只知道亚瑟王向奥姆王再一次提出了决斗，并在第二次决斗中战胜了奥姆王，而陛下选择尊重亚特兰蒂斯传统，服从决斗结果，移交王位。

现在，我们终于知道在决斗之前不为民众所知的真相，不允许我们获知的事实。若非此次数据泄露，我们无从得知亚特兰蒂斯万千阵亡军士究竟殒命谁手，我们无从得知亚特兰蒂斯万千殉国儿女究竟因何而亡，我们更无从得知亚特兰蒂斯之王因何要接受叛国者的挑战。

是怎样的一位国王，能够如此肆意地屠戮己国子民，能够视这样残忍的结果为胜利而大肆庆祝？我有幸找到了一小段视频，在战争的结束之时，泽贝尔的湄拉公主宣布亚瑟·库瑞为王，宣称那日始于流血，终于欢乐。

流的血，是亚特兰蒂斯儿女的血，流的泪，是亚特兰蒂斯人民的泪。

我们不知这欢乐归属于谁，海面下万千将士尸骨未寒，沦落为海怪腹中之食，他们不会感到欢乐，他们的亲人不会感到欢乐，而亚特兰蒂斯，她热爱她的子女，热爱这些将生命献给她的赤忱灵魂，她也不会感到欢乐。

究竟是谁，在以我们的不幸为乐？

你或许会说，那毕竟是一场战争，战争必有伤亡，当他们选择投身军旅之时便已预料到了为国捐躯的这一日，哪怕，这鲜血流得不值得，流得太冤屈。

诚然如此，所以这不是最令我们寒心的原因。当质询会上，当这些为国捐躯的英雄遗脉提出质疑时，始作俑者是如何回应的？他没有正面回答亚特兰蒂斯儿女的问题，他没有为他的行径向亚特兰蒂斯的子民道歉。

他驱逐了她。

他驱逐了质询他的人。

他命令卫兵驱逐了依法获得授权质询国王的民意代表。

亲手造就了他人不幸，却无情驱逐了这不幸之人。

我们无从得知，这位生长于陆地，生活于陆地的陛下是否将你我视为他的同胞，毕竟，若你我是他的同胞，谁又能自屠戮同胞中获得喜悦呢？

你不能。

我不能。

“不要再看这些了。”湄拉直接打掉亚瑟手中的阅读器，她操纵水流直接将其物理销毁，“那些文章报道当然要指责你，当然要斥责你的行为，他们对你积怨已久，这下有了机会肯定要拼命造谣。”

“可是他们说的是事实，那个女孩说的也事实。”亚瑟看着湄拉，他一夜未眠，一直在看这些文章报道，一篇都没有落下，期间维科和不少大臣试图来找他，都被他挡在门外，大概是维科把湄拉叫过来劝他吧？

“不，亚瑟，不要被他们蒙蔽了双眼，不要被他们的歪理动摇了你自己。”湄拉捧住亚瑟的脸，她侧身坐在亚瑟的腿上，“听着，你所做的一切，是为了阻止奥姆对陆开战，如果你不阻止他，会有更大的伤亡，无数的无辜平民会死去，你的子民，我的子民。所以错不在你，如果真的要归结出一个罪魁祸首，那也该是奥姆，而不是你。如果不是他野心勃勃，意图成为海洋领主，这一切都不会发生。”

如果是曾经，他不会有丝毫犹豫，可……可在与奥姆交谈过，看过这些亚特兰蒂斯人的文字后，他没有办法坦然接受湄拉的宽慰。奥姆说他的忠诚归属于陆地，火之环上围观的民众说他是叛徒，这些文章的作者质疑他是否将亚特兰蒂斯人视为自己的同胞……

他对亚特兰蒂斯的认同究竟有多深？他也不知道。湄拉说为了保护他的子民和她的子民，她的子民当然是泽贝尔王国的公民，可他的呢？是陆表的居民还是亚特兰蒂斯的公民？还是两者兼而有之？若是两者兼而有之，那么谁先谁后？若是两者同等重要，那……那……连他都无法说服自己，连他自己都无法相信他真的能将亚特兰蒂斯与陆地摆在同样重要的位置上。

“湄拉，我问你一件事情，奥姆是否有向你问起过我们是怎么找到三叉戟的？”亚瑟猛然想起来一件正经事，他还一直没有向湄拉求证。

湄拉的脸上写满疑惑，她微微皱眉，摇头否认：“没有，从来没有问起过，你问这个做什么？”

“我就是随口一问，没事，你觉得这件事情能平息下来吗？”他忙岔开话题，三叉戟线索的来历只有他、湄拉和维科知晓，湄拉也没有说的话，奥姆就无从得知，那番话应该就是真话，那这样他的疑问就更多了。

“应该能，有维科在，你还担心什么呢？他这些年什么大风大浪没有经历过，大不了就公开致歉，多发一笔抚恤金下去罢了，有什么好担心的。”湄拉亲吻亚瑟的额头，双手往上一提，强迫国王展露出笑容，“你现在像是个被撬开一半的海胆你知道吗？”

亚瑟意识到他与海底居民最大的文化隔阂就是在于他们这些不知所云的比喻，但没有关系，结合上下语境他总能猜到大概意思。

“对了，你说维科为什么要派人把那个姑娘架走？”他实在不明白维科为什么要这么做，甚至都不询问一下他的意见，那些文章里都说这是亚瑟王的命令，是他禁止民众道出实情，是他不容许这些反对言论的存在。

“大概是为了维护会场秩序吧，总不能任由她继续胡搅蛮缠下。

而与此同时，政务院中今日总值的理事大臣不敢置信地望着怒蒂斯·维科，他深呼了一口气，尽量以平和的语气与这位四朝元老交谈。

“维科大人，您确定要政务院协助执行这道命令吗？您确定要即刻封杀关于质询会的‘不实’报道和造谣文章吗？我必须要提醒您，这是违背金珊瑚法令的，检察院不会坐视不理的。而且，您在朝这么多年，不会不清楚堵不如疏这个道理吧？这些文章已经在就质询会上的突发事件指责陛下剥夺民众发言权了，您此番决定，这是……这是……”他虽然对亚瑟没有什么好感，但身在其位，终究还是要对王位尽忠的，更何况这样一激荡，只怕是民众更加愤慨。

“恶意造谣，损害王室尊严，哪怕是金珊瑚法令也不容许谣言传播。”维科并没有多少闲情逸致和这位新晋的理事大臣消磨口舌，“按召遵行。”

直接将那个女人架出去，这么愚蠢的解决方法怎么可能是他的手笔？奈何布防是他命人安排的，里面内场守卫的还都是他的心腹，那两个擅自行动的卫兵坚持说他们只是出于气愤和担忧，气愤陛下被如此重伤，担忧不尽快将场面控制会酝酿暴力事件，真真假假他已经无从分辨，也没有必要分辨了。

这种下作的手段真是蠢笨又有用，叫人真是百口莫辩。

他只能将错就错，明哲保身了。

欧薇尔又向穆克道了一声谢，接下来很长的一段时间，她都要生活在安全屋中，这里是奥姆王私军的营地，他们虽然在亚特兰蒂斯军队中留有番号，但却从未公开现身过，这是一支在环岛秘密受训的陆战队，只是一直未能投入实战。

“麻烦将军了。”她站在舷窗前向穆克挥手，她的长兄与穆克将军是战友，曾经一同接受入伍训练，当将军找上她，道明来意后，她立刻答应了，为这一幕她准备了近四个月，也做好无法活着走出王宫的准备。

穆克向斯菲尔德复命时，提出了一个问题：“你为什么让我做手脚，派人把欧薇尔架出来，这嫁祸得实在是太明显了。”

“明显与否不重要，维科无法自证清白，就要打掉牙往肚里咽，就这么简单。况且，有多少人会在意真相如何？只要结果符合他们的想象即可。”首席大法官长叹了一口气。


	19. 第十章·上

第十章·上  
21  
咸水国战役视频泄露可谓是一石激起千层浪，尽管亚特兰蒂斯国内舆论受政务院几道执行令影响有所平息，但咸水国一役波及四国，亚特兰蒂斯军队的录像同样记载了其余三国将士阵亡的景象，而反响最强烈的还是渔夫国。

这在意料之中，毕竟当亚特兰蒂斯沉浸在科技研发、军备换代之时，渔夫国则沉浸在哲学思辨中，追寻着生命的意义，在人性与理性的探索中不断前进，进化令他们前进，却也帮助他们回首曾经亿万年。

生命自海洋诞生，登上陆地，而又再度回归海洋，今朝他们思考，亚特兰蒂斯的陷落究竟是神明的震怒还是恩赐，使他们有机会再一次被母亲拥入怀抱。

同情心与同理心令他们一路前行，而这种共情能力在渔夫国人民中得到了发展，大幅延及至非人类动物，至整片海洋。渔夫国学者最早提出了海洋生物公民权的构想，认为一切海洋生物都拥有平等的公民权，这一构想的核心思想是海洋生物的繁衍生息不应当受到任何外力干扰破坏，归结四字则是顺其自然，一方面要降低乃至避免海底居民活动海洋生态的干涉，另一方面要防治陆表人活动对海洋生态的破坏，保障海洋生物的生命权、健康权等。

而亚瑟·库瑞的行径无疑点燃了渔夫国人民的怒火，这是一座在喷发边缘的活火山，与咸水国战役相关的每一篇文章、每一段访谈、每一个视频都是火山口颤抖的焦岩。为枉死战士鸣不平的声浪一浪改过一浪，王宫前的游行请愿未有停歇。

“我们无法容忍这样的暴行，我们将年轻的生命送上战场，我们歌颂他们为国家的付出和牺牲，绝非是让他们无辜枉死，绝非是让他们的生命成为野心家荣耀的奠基石，我们必须为他们讨还一个公道。”

“奥姆王的行径曾遭到强烈谴责，尽管海洋保护工作迫在眉睫，但战争仍不应当是我们的第一选择，主流观点都认为应当先与陆表国家进行友好交流，教育他们，教化他们，帮助陆表国家脱离愚昧无知的落后阶段，认识到生命的意义，将对自然最基本的尊重根植于他们闭塞认知中。但是，我们依然认可两点事实，第一，奥姆王发动战争的程序正当合法，第二，奥姆王发动战争的目的正当合理。而亚瑟·库瑞对四国军队发动攻击，没有经过任何宣战程序，这显然是违背法律的。”

“当所有人的目光聚集在阵亡士兵身上时，还有一重问题不容忽视，我们注意到，在视频中亚特兰蒂斯新任君主使用亚特兰王的三叉戟，操纵海洋生物，从海沟族、卡拉森等高度具有攻击性的生物到服役于军队的海洋生物和普通鱼群，这样的行为严重亵渎了海洋生物的自由意志，正如我国学者一直呼吁的，海洋生物应当与我们具有同等的地位，它们的意志自由和发展自由不应当受到任何侵害，而亚瑟王的行径却高度与这一观念违背，更甚于物化海洋生物，迫使其成为杀戮工具！ ”

在人民群情激奋，文人奋笔疾书之时，渔夫国王室内部却面临着前所未有的挑战，一方面是人民的强烈反应，他们甚至举行了全民公投，替阵亡军士向亚瑟王讨还公道、索要赔偿的请愿支持率已经高达84%，当民众支持率超过70%王室必须就此请愿进行官方回应，而另一方面是与亚特兰蒂斯的外交考量，毕竟此番问责的是一国君主，稍有不慎就会破坏刚刚修复不久的两国关系。

“陛下，您必须要慎重选择，现在民众情绪一日比一日高涨，而我们也不能效仿亚特兰蒂斯镇压言论的暴行，这实在是太愚昧了，因此唯一的解决之道就是尽快做出回应，以安抚民意。”总理大臣弗利安再次提醒。

登基不久的小女王瑞莎望着母亲，她依旧还在学习治国理政，绝大多数的决策还是由她的母亲做主。

“亚瑟王自即位后一直与渔夫国交好，更是大义灭亲，审判了奥姆·马略斯，如果我们贸然追责，只怕是会破坏两国关系。”太后也是举棋不定，事实上，亚特兰蒂斯真的就前任国王谋杀她丈夫的罪行进行起诉，着实在她意料之外，这一重人情送上来，她们再上门讨要公道就有些张不开口了。

“正是因为亚特兰蒂斯审判了其国王，这才使我们陷入了两难之地，再加上这些年来平等思潮的迅猛发展，如果王室不表现出对生命平等、一视同仁的明确态度，很有可能产生哗变，而咸水国一役的确对国防实力产生了严重影响……”总理大臣面露难色。

面对民众人权意识的觉醒，渔夫国王室没有选择镇压，相反，他们对生命平等、人格平等诸类理论持支持态度，得益于亚特兰蒂斯的陷落，这一切实神迹的存在，君权神授这一思想并未受到海赋人权思潮的冲击，而是做出了新的解释——人人生而生命平等，享有自由追逐幸福的权利，可同时，由于人性无可避免的存在缺陷，其善良依赖于外界的滋养，甚至基于外因而形成，需要有人肩负起为人们创建滋养善良环境的重任，由此神明选择君主肩扛此任，由于缺陷是人之必然，君主也无法至臻至美，因此人民也要帮助君主滋养善良。

“亚特兰蒂斯民众是什么样的态度，泽贝尔和咸水国呢？” 瑞莎询问道，她不由得握起了三叉戟。

“对质询会及咸水国相关讨论的封杀只有表面效果，事实上亚特兰蒂斯民众展现出强烈不满，民愤还在酝酿，考虑到他们对奥姆王的一贯青睐，舆论爆发只怕是时间关系。而泽贝尔，涅柔斯王还未就此做出任何官方回应，但泽贝尔民众不像我国民众这般激动……那些毕竟是战死疆场的士兵，是履行他们的职责。”毕竟只有他们自己的国民才这般对所有生命都如此珍重，目前已经有从同类延及到其余海洋生物的趋势了。

“我猜咸水国那群硬钳子并不关心，战场上枪炮无眼、死伤自负，这是他们的一贯理念。”太后的猜测得到了总理大臣的证实。

“那……母亲？”小女王望着母亲，等待着决议，她们面前的光幕上是请愿人数的实时监控，人数还在缓慢上涨，很有可能突破90%支持率，就此载入史册。

太后伸手搭在女儿的肩上，她向总理大臣点头：“立刻命人准备，女王要发表国民演讲。”待及大臣离开后，她挥手屏退了所有侍卫，议事庭里只剩下她与女儿。

“一场国事访问是必须的，你要亲自前往亚特兰蒂斯与亚瑟王交涉，就咸水国一役的伤亡讨要一个说法，首先是道歉，这是民众需要的，其次是赔偿，这个无关紧要，只是向亚特兰蒂斯施压而已。在出访之前，你要先安抚民众情绪，你的先祖选择赋予人民平等的生命权，这一观念已经深入人心，我们只能遵从，如果王室现在选择出尔反尔，会引发民众的强烈抗议，而咸水国一役，我们的伤亡实在太惨重了，难以应对可能到来的哗变，而且，这一事件背后必有推手，难说究竟冲何而来，但无论如何，确保国内环境安稳是第一要务。”她向女儿一一解释，很难说是否为奥姆追随者所为，毕竟这对亚瑟而言其实不痛不痒，“即便我们就此问题和亚瑟王进行交涉，对两国关系的影响也不会太严重……而这一次，母亲无法陪你一同前往，你必须要尝试独自肩负起女王的责任。” 

渔夫国女王就咸水国战役发表了国民演讲，这是瑞莎即位以来第一次发表公开演讲。

“渔夫国的子民们，海洋中的自由灵魂们，我听到了你们的呼声。我亲身参与了咸水国战役，目睹了我们英勇的将士葬身海底，他们的牺牲没有被国家遗忘，没有被王室遗忘，恰恰相反，与亚特兰蒂斯的洽谈一直在筹备。在这里，作为你们的女王，我再度重申，在这片国度中，每一个灵魂都是自由的，生命平等，没有人可以肆意地将惨亡的悲惨命运加诸于他人之上，任何践踏生命的人都将受到法律的制裁。咸水国一役中枉死将士们的血绝不会白流，明日，我就将前往亚特兰蒂斯进行国事访问，是的，亚瑟王需要为他的无理行径向阵亡将士道歉。与此同时，财务部还将启动专项计划展开对阵亡将士家属的扶贫救助。”

民众的欢呼近乎淹没女王余下的发言，哪怕是女王登基之时也未曾间如此激动的回应。

对生命的尊重，对人权的尊重，这远胜一切物质的安抚。


End file.
